


Dancing Queen

by Eirenei



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Humor, Multi, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-verse.  A collection of stories  in which Sena is not only a runner with lightning fast legs, but also a  dancing queen... Wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own nor the characters, nor the song, they were only my inspiration for this story. The Song is Dancing Queen by ABBA. It's on YouTube too, so if you want to listen to it, go there. The characters are from anime Eyeshield 21.
> 
> Warnings: Possible OOC, multi – pairings: Sena/Taka, Sena/Akaba, Sena/Shin, Sena/Yamato, Sena/Marco, Sena/Kakei and a little bit of Sena/Agon. Changed gender – Sena is a girl in here, except when it's written in a POV of the crowd that doesn't know that the infamous Eyeshield 21 is a girl.
> 
> Shout Out: Thank you for your support and enjoy; I will try to update the stories when I will write them over into electronic format. Sadly, my plot bunnies are at their highest when I write, and not when I type…. /grumbles/. So, onward on the story!

 

* * *

_You can dance,_

_You can jive,_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl,_

_Watch that scene,_

_Dig in_

_The Dancing Queen_

__Sena laughed helplessly, as the man motioned to her to try to dance.

She shook her head, declining the playful invitation, despite the music itching under her skin.

"Oh, come _on_ , Sena!" Her study – buddy and friend, Susanne, yelled into her ear.

They were in a disco club, intending to have a hell of a party, in celebration of Susanne finally acing her driving test. The energetic blonde reminded Sena of Natsuhiko siblings – she had long, blonde wavy hair and baby blue eyes, along with bubbly personality. They were roommates on the campus, and Sena was, willy-nilly – dragged along into the crazy blonde's schemes.

She yelped as she felt someone roughly push her onto the dance floor and into the guy's embrace.

Hearing Susanne hoot, she glared at her half – heartedly, before she was swept away in the world of rhythms, music and fun.

At first, her steps were tentative, unsure as to how to move, and nervous with the boy's nearness to her body.

She gulped. Actually, it was her first contact with a guy in such an intimate sense, and she was understandably apprehensive. But then, she went with a flow – at first, hesitantly, and then a little more bravely. The guy nodded to her encouragingly, before a devilish smile appeared on his face. Sena barely had the time to yelp, when he swept her into a half – turn. Eyes widening, she gasped at the adrenalin that began to course through her veins. She found herself laughing – a happy, carefree, surprised laughter, before she threw all caution into the wind and followed the music.

And in that moment, a dancing queen was born.

 

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

__She checked her outfit once again.

Knee – length black skirt with a slit to the middle of her thigh – check.

Sleeveless violet tank top with a small, heart shaped cut to show-off her décolletage – check.

A wide belt – no, two slimmer, criss – crossing belts with small fake diamonds – check.

Comfortable shoes – check.

Black jacket - check.

A black velvet choker with small violet pendant – check.

Tiny amount of eye shadow and pearl lip – gloss – check.

Sena smiled to herself. She was ready to dance the night away. Now, where should she go…?

 

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

__Kakei had a pounding headache. _Why_ , oh _why,_ did he let Mizumachi to drag him out again?

Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried to rub off the ache in his temples.

Honestly, he should've been home, getting some rest before the tomorrow's match with Militaria. But noo, someone had to be dumb enough to stuff him into that thrice – forsaken dancing club/disco – he glared at Mizumachi, only to face palm at the blonde's exhibitionist tendencies.

However, the music had changed into the mid – rhythm, attracting his attention.

"Hey…" He nudged the nearest guy. "Why did the music change?" Not that he minded, in fact, he was relieved that he needn't listen to the horrific screeching any longer.

The guy eyed him incredulously. "You don't _know_? Geez, which backwater place did ya crawl out, anyway?" Kakei resisted the urge to twitch violently. But the guy rolled his eyes, and continued: "This is for th' Dancing Queen." His eyes became dreamy "Hibara…"

Kakei blinked. "Hibara?" He repeated slowly.

' _Fire rose, huh…'_

"Jus' watch," the guy hissed impatiently. "She's one in violet tank top and black skirt – "

Kakei bit back a sigh. _'What was so great about her, anyway?'_

He watched this… _Hibara_ move around, make a small talk and apparently decline her suitors.

Kakei had to blink.

Suitors? And, _hey_ , wasn't that Mizumachi here – wait, _WHAT!_

"She's a superb dancer… maybe ya'll be lucky enough to score a dance with her," the guy told him, a strange light in his eyes.

 

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

__The music boomed from the speakers, and for once in his life, Kakei was speechless.

This Hibara was…

_Beautiful._

Like fire. And yet, she was fragile, like rose.

He watched, entranced and jealous, as the girl danced – once with one, and once with another guy, any who…

He was so deep in his foul mood - sulking because he too wanted to dance with that fire sprite – he almost overlooked the slim hand stretching to him.

He blinked, as he looked at the girl, the object of his recent… fantasies. Wishes?

She smiled at him, a small, sweet smile.

"Would you like to dance?"

She asked, her brown eyes sparkling in the light.

Speechless, Kakei only managed to nod.

Only after they had ended dancing through five songs in a row, did Kakei manage to remember that he actually didn't know how to dance.

Thunderstruck, he collapsed into his seat at the bar, absently receiving his cocktail.

What the heck was _that?_

_  
_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

__Sena sneaked out of the club, inhaling the cool night air as she walked to her next destination. She smiled at the memory of dancing with usually uptight Poseidon captain. She snickered softly at her imagination how Mizumachi would fire every sort of imaginable question at the poor linebacker. But really, she was lucky he hadn't recognized her.

Or maybe, it was because he only knew Kobayakawa Sena, a boy running back for Deimon, and not Kobayakawa Sena, a girl, and a dancing Queen, nick – named Hibara.

The next club ran the rock music, and right now, there was her favorite song playing. Laughing a small laugh at their obvious attempt to bribe her into dancing, she nodded to the bodyguard and entered the building. She was in a mood to dance, alright.

Usually, Taka detested going into the clubs, if only because he would be ogled, groped and made a move on by the hormonal wenches that dared to call themselves girls.

But all that had changed when he had met _Her_.

His Queen.

It had been completely accidental meeting. Taka was bored out of his skull – the practice did nothing to tame his restlessness. And so, he informed his teammates not to wait on him, and took the walk around the city.

New York was, even if it wasn't tourist season yet, a fascinating city. Even if he had visited it before, Taka was always intrigued by the city's hustle and bustle, so different from Tokyo's and oddly, somewhat the same. His attention was drawn toward the music – and his curiosity grew bigger, when he noticed the dancers.

And then, he saw _Her._

At first, she was unnoticeable, as is she were someone easily forgettable and not worth of mention. She was petite and slender, big brown eyes and spiky hairstyle that oddly reminded him of Deimon's running back, but she had breasts and hips and –

She was clothed in simple black thighs and tightly fitting gray T – shirt with violet sash around her slim hips and with a large, see – through veil that was white in color, but dimmed into a smoky gray at the edges.

And when she danced, Taka forgot to breathe. It was, as if she was making love to the gauzy veil, which caressed her body in all too brief moments that seemed to take eternity.

It was grace and fluidity at it's finest, reminding Taka of moonlight on the water and whispering of ocean.

He only managed to catch her name - Hibara, they called her.

Taka smiled. A fitting name, indeed.

 

_You are the Dancing Queen,_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

__So it was a pleasant surprise when he had met her again – and somehow, he was lucky enough to dance with her.

 

_Dancing Queen,_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

__Those slender, powerful hips under his hands, tiny waist with defined muscles, and the body that was slave to the music only, those glittering brown eyes and sweet smile -

Taka felt his foolish heart desert him and chose her – and what was surprising him the most – he didn't mind.

She didn't restrict him. When they rested, they talked – and to Taka's pleasant surprise, Hibara knew quite a lot about American football. Their debate was very enjoyable, and Taka regretted that the night was so short, and his companion leaving so early. Even if she gave him her phone number…

 

_You can dance,_

_You can jive,_

_Having the time of your life_

Yamato Takeru was having the time of his life. He only regretted that Taka wasn't here with him. But oh well, man can't have everything, can he?

He was dancing with a beautiful girl.

Hibara, they said her name was.

 

_See that girl,_

_Watch that scene,_

_Dig in_

_The Dancing Queen_

They collided together in the dancing crowd, brown and amber orbs widening at the contact. Until Yamato smiled mischievously, and swept her off her feet. She let out a surprised squeak, before laughing, and placing her slender arms around his neck.

Yamato was surprised and relieved to notice she didn't have any worshipful gaze in her eyes, she was just herself, just Hibara, just the Dancing Queen, a girl who thoroughly enjoyed music and dancing to it.

When she left, Yamato was gifted with jealous and awed glances from the other boys in the club.

However, he didn't heed them. His thoughts were with the beautiful girl that would undoubtedly dance through his dreams tonight.

 

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave them burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another,_

_Anyone will do…_

For a long, long time, in along, long while, Marco didn't think of Maria.

Why should he?

The senior was a cold fish, to speak it bluntly. Their personalities didn't mesh well, except for being friends. And clubbing seemed to be an ideal way to cure the heartache. That, and football training, Marco supposed.

Clubbing was _… boring_. With his good looks, the girls flocked to him, but they just couldn't do anything to him.

Until her.

It was completely innocent. Hell, she was clothed into such covering clothes that the clubbing outfits of the other girls seemed to be positively indecent!

And yet, she was a sin incarnate.

_Lust._ Yeah, he felt it.

_Greed._ He wanted to possess her. ,

_Wrath_. Those bastards would pay for touching her. Even if the only danced with her.

_Sloth._ Lazing away with her in his bed didn't seem to be such a bad idea.

_Envy._ He envied the fucker with whom she was talking right now – even if the said fucker was just a bartender of the bar.

Not even Maria managed to stir within him such a maelstrom of feelings.

He smirked.

"I always enjoyed a good chase, I'd say," he muttered out.

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

With a sharp look, he sent her dance partner scurrying away. It was almost funny in a sense; but when you are the team captain, you pick up more than just leadership skills.

And then, with a sharp smile, he turned her around, to stare into those oh – so – familiar wide brown eyes.

The girl blinked once –

\- And then, she returned the smirk.

Marco almost lost the footing, but managed to catch himself just in time.

A challenge?

Interesting.

 

_You are the Dancing Queen,_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

Akaba stared. That girl… was strangely in sync with his rhythm.

Odd…

She was the only one, apart form one Kobayakawa Sena.

She was a joy to watch.

But watching wasn't enough.

He had to touch her; he had to be sure…

 

_Dancing Queen,_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

Shin blinked. That was a strange method of training – besides, how did the Eyeshield come here? He blinked again, and the girl – Eyeshield smiled at him sweetly, offering a dance.

_You can dance,_

_You can jive,_

_Having the time of your life_

He blinked again, and the Eyeshield image vanished, as if it were never here in the first place. He accepted the hand.

 

_See that girl,_

_Watch that scene,_

_Dig in_

_The Dancing Queen_

They were gathered in a disco. Somehow, most of the Team Japan decided to go clubbing – and to everyone's surprise, the main players seemed to wait for someone.

"So, where is your girl?" Yamato teased Kakei. The aquamarine – eyed youth growled a small growl.

It was a very amusing and baffling sight, to have some of the best players daydreaming the night after their…. Meeting…with the dancing Queen. The practice, much to Hiruma's frustration and amusement, was severely un – productive.

Even Shin, who was normally one of the most diligent and hardworking players around, had been less… attentive today, much to Takami's dismay and Sakuraba's bafflement.

Taka wore slightly dopey smile on his usually serious, almost melancholic face. It creeped Monta out something fierce, especially when he – Taka – still caught his balls almost effortlessly. Even the _Devil Backfire_ …. Monta shuddered.

Whatever Taka was on, it obviously gave him even more freaky – catching abilities he already had.

All in all, the team was relieved when they concluded practice for the day.

However, the girls were very curious who had managed to get some of the most unflappable boys head over heels in love with them just in one night.

They had to be special – but _what_ kind of special?

The cheerleaders of team Japan weren't exactly a flabby bunch either; on the contrary, they were some of the most beautiful girls in Japan high schools with some exceptions – cough _Suzuna_ cough.

And for the boys to disregard them in favor of some strangers that probably weren't even from Japan… it irked them and made them all the more curious to discover those heart – snatchers of their boys. Whether to claw their eyes out or ask them for… romantic details on the said boys, it still remained to be seen.

Much to their dismay, the boys remained to be tight-lipped and happy as a clams – it was driving them _bonkers!_

_**  
_

Poor Sena didn't have even the faintest clue on all the scheming and plotting around her person. Once again, tonight was the night to go out.

Or, to say it better, Suzanne once again managed to drag her along, despite Sena's protests about having to study for the next mock – exam.

"Oh, loosen up a but, 'Bara!" The blonde huffed out. "More than you already went over all the answers, you really couldn't do better. Besides, "she squealed, "there are some really gorgeous cuties out there!"

Somewhere on the field, Takami and Kotaro sneezed simultaneously and shuddered in dread.

Sena rolled her eyes. "If I must, "she agreed dryly.

Living in America made her more independent and self – confident. She wasn't a tiny little mouse anymore.

Well, when you go against some of the strongest guys in one of the most brutal sports known to men, you become really quickly desensitized to violence… and pain.

Sena had noticed that nothing hurt as much as Shin's _Trident Tackle_ did. Or Yamato's _Caesar Charge_. Or Gaou's plain old frontal assault.

That didn't mean she was a masochist – she merely knew there existed greater pain than some scratches gotten in a handball or volleyball scuffles.

She still didn't like the pain, but she had learned to accept and overcome it. She also took classes on self – defense, and to her great surprise, she did really well. Obviously, Gaou's lessons on resolve really did stick with her, and were useful somewhere else than in American football.

And so, because of Suzanne's persuasive abilities – i.e. bullying and puppy eyes, and partly because of a want to dance again, Sena laughingly conceded the point and let her friend enthusiastically rifle through her wardrobe for tonight's clothes.

And knowing Suzanne's penchant for… shall we say, dramatic, it was bound to be interesting.

Kakei resisted the urge to twitch. Yamato and Marco, even Akaba were teasing him on his supposed 'dream girl'.

Finally, he had had enough.

"I bet my girl is ten times better than yours," he growled out,

Amber, red and steely gray eyes widened.

"Oh Hell, _NO_." Marco snapped back. "My girl is ten times – no, _hundred_ times better, I'd say."

Akaba snorted. "Yeah, right. Mine is the best. " He sorely missed his guy… second to her, of course,

Amber eyes narrowed. "All three of you are mistaken," He drawled out. "I predict mine will be the best. " Akaba rolled his eyes heavenward. "How on Earth did you find a chick that willingly suffers your predictions?" he asked rhetorically, his right hand playing with glass bottle of Coke.

" _Hoo?"_ Agon piped out. "You are having hots for chicks?" He smirked. "Well, brag all you want, but they will still choose me over you… _Trashes."_ He flashed the seething trio of guys a dangerous smirk.

"She would not!" they snapped back stereo version. "Snapping their mouth shut, they glared at each other.

Agon wanted to brag even further, but his eyes glazed over as he spotted his next prey.

A prey with a _very_ fine legs, at that…

Those legs were very fine, indeed. Silkily smooth, glinting subtly in the dim light, with elegant black high heels that made them even sleeker and longer looking that they already were. The feet continued up in seductive lines and curves into small black miniskirt made from velvet that accented the cute little butt – slender hips and thin waist, which continued into backless silver shirt without straps that was loose but not enough not to hint at the curves beneath the fabric tantalizingly; even more so, because the fabric was done like irregularly knotted net, making the impression that the girl was wearing a spider web, decorated with morning's dew, which contrasted with slightly tanned skin beautifully.

Around her hips, she wore a black and silver cord made from black balls with tiny little swirls over them.

Her hair was brown, with hints of golden highlights, down to her shoulders in semi – tamed spikes.

She was tiny in comparison with her companion – a buxom blonde bombshell that was animatedly talking with Koutarou.

"…" The boys became quiet.

Agon smirked. "Watch and learn, trashes," he leered, before schooling his expression in a "I'm-a-good-guy" mask, before he swaggered to the unknown beauty.

**

They watched, still seething, as Agon intentionally bumped into the petite girl.

Yamato wanted to strangle Agon – right here and right now. The dread – head had pissed him off with his remark about Hibara choosing him over Yamato something terrible.

Usually, Yamato wouldn't care about that, but Hibara managed to raise protective hackles in him to almost terrifying degree.

The petite girl turned around, and Agon gifted her with his most charming smile. "Oh, sorry to bump into you… By the way, haven't I seen you someplace before?"

Those sweet brown eyes blinked up to him, before the girl smiled. "No problem. And yeah; that's why I don't go there anymore. "

She nodded to him and attempted to go away from him.

Being made a move on by Agon was a scary experience.

Marco had to muffle his snickers at Agon's gobsmacked expression. He had to admire the girl's guts… not many girls were down-to-earth enough to repel Agon's amorous advances. He hated to admit it, but Agon was truly a Casanova, when it came to seduction of women. It pissed him something terrible, because that meant less chances for him.

But this girl…

Agon managed to collect his wits. _So she wanted to play it rough?_ He smirked. Fine by him. He always liked his prey to be feisty, anyway…

He hurried after her.

"I'd like to call you," He breathed into her ear. "What's your number?" Sena blinked, but didn't stop walking.

"It's in the phone book."

' _Ouch.'_ Agon inwardly winced. "But I don't know your name?" He gifted the girl with his famous puppy eyes.

She was unmovable.

"It's in the phone book, too." She said dryly. "Now, if you'd excuse me…."

Taka snorted.

"I know how to please a woman…"

Woah, Agon was becoming desperate, wasn't he?

"Then please, leave me alone."

The eavesdropping males in the booth winced at that one, but grinned at the deliverance. This girl…

"If you tell me what's your sign."

Sena rolled her eyes. She turned around. "No parking." She intended to get away from the - .

" - But you look like a dream, love."

Agon was really straining now.

Why was this bitch so uncooperative? She should be grateful to be noticed by him.

"Oh, _really?_ Then go back to sleep." She  answered him dryly.

…. And those fuckers will _die_ if they peep out just one snicker –

Akaba snorted.

"But can't you see… I'd go to the end of the world for you."

So there, This one had to work. It just _had to._

The girl was unimpressed. Her brown eyes regarded Agon in half awe and half contempt.

"Yes…? " She asked slowly.

"But would you _stay_ here?"

Ouch, ouch and _ouch._

"No. Your body is like a temple – "

"Sorry, there are no services today," she deadpanned.

Yamato and Marco literally cried with suppressed laughter.

This – This was _priceless!_ Poor Agon… he just had to choose the ice – bitch, hadn't he?

And… haven't they heard that voice somewhere before…?

Agon growled. They were already at their booth, Agon had intended to herd her there, as to show off his … conquest.

Time for the grand finale.

He forced a pleasant smile on his face, which belied the homicidal aura around him.

"Hey… Would you like to dance?"

He asked silkily.

Predictably: "Not with you."

He smirked. "Oh, come on. Lower your standards; I just did."

She stiffened.

**

Six pairs of eyes stared at her disbelievingly.

_"Hibara?"_ Taka croaked out. " How - ?"

Yamato, Marco, Shin, Kakei and Akaba were similarly gobsmacked.

She gave them a small smile. "Hey, guys…"

Kakei gathered his wits first. "Hello, Hibara – chan," He smiled at her. "Guys, this is the girl I was talking about – "

"B – But!" Marco sputtered, his eyes still wide. "She's mine!"

"No way, Dino – chan," Yamato denied the claim. "I saw her first – " He smiled a shark smile at Agon. "You were saying something about my girl falling for you and leaving me?"

Agon paled.

She was Yamato's, no, Kakei's girl?

Or was it Akaba's or Taka's?

"Guys?" Sena was quite confused with their little squabble.

"I believe Hibara – san would prefer to be mine," Shin interjected.

Now, Agon's face paled stark white.

He could deal with popular girls – the more pretty and popular the better, but trudging on a turf of those six was a suicide in its' truest form.

Yamato and Shin were too strong on their own. Together, they were just plain scary. Marco and Akaba weren't the biggest and baddest around, but they were shrewd enough to cause him problems.

Taka and Kakei were clever, too, along with having superior abilities. Agon may have had the _God Impulse_ , but those two were pure geniuses of a hard work, and didn't mind to get down and dirty, if the situation called for it.

Sena smiled a small, weak smile.

"Well, I gotta go…. It was good to see you again – "

"What about a dance? " Agon interrupted her.

She laughed out loud.

"I don't dance with the likes of you. Sorry, but you are not skilled enough." That  being said, she drifted past the dumbfounded Agon.

"What – " Agon managed to croak out dumbly.

Kakei snorted. "Hibara here is the Dancing Queen. Do you really think you are good enough to dance on her level?" He shook his head at Agon's gobsmacked expression. "Fool."

He six of them, along with Agon, watched her dancing.

She – she was beautiful. And she had so many suitors…. And yes, she was dancing with them equally, mesmerizing and awing the audience.

"I still say she's my girl," Marco grumbled out, threading elegant fingers through his hair.

Agon sweatdropped at their squabble.

… Were they _serious?_

Sena would never knew she was the reason that the six of them, not counting Agon, almost came to blows that night.

She just enjoyed dancing, loving the sound of music and rhythm pounding through her veins.

She had danced with all six of them, reveling in the movements of their bodies against hers. It was awkward and kind of embarrassing at first, dancing with one of them, while the others watched, and then swap the partners, especially when she knew them rather well.

However, she relaxed soon, and with her Dancing Queen persona, she enjoyed the rush of adrenaline and contentment while dancing with any of the six of them.

It was the most fun she ever had, since she began her…. _career_ of being the Dancing Queen.

They talked, laughed and generally hat a good time; exchanging the phone numbers in the end, with a promise to keep in contact.

The boys managed to convince her to come to watch them to the matches…. Besides, she would of done that anyway, not that the boys needed to know that.

Sena almost choked when she heard her name, for a moment she was sure they knew that was her – but it was only a discussion between them about their…. Rival.

She was touched and flattered at their comments; wowing to herself to train even more to uphold the faith they had in her.

All in all, the night was a success… except that she had to avoid the nosy Suzuna, but that was rather easy…. Sena smiled at the memory.

She opened her duffel bag. In here, there was a complete football gear, for Eyeshield 21. She touched it reverently; red, gold and black, along with white….

The colors of Team Japan.

It was time for Eyeshield to once again appear on the field.

**

The crowd roared with appreciation. The match of America vs. Japan was truly a clash of titans - speed against speed, Power against power and wits versus wits.

At first, Team Japan was a tad bit shaky, shaken by the Pentagram. True, Japan had some good players – but against the Pentagram, and without Eyeshield 21, they were hopeless.

The crowd was curious of this mysterious Eyeshield character. He was small – tiny, almost, and seemingly sickeningly easy to crush. He was fast, yes…. But that was all.

Yamato was fast. Riku was fast. Shin was fast. So why was that _kid_ even there? He hadn't played any extraordinary moves, and thus, Panther's claim about Kobayakawa Sena being his main rival was starting to get questionable.

However, that demonic blonde quarterback still had the faith in the kid… what for, they knew not.

Untol now, the main aces were Yamato, Riku, and Shin, along with Agon, Kakei and Akaba. The receivers were scarily good too, especially Taka and Monta; and let's not forget Sakuraba with the now famous _Everest Pass_ , evolved to _Archer's Pass._

Japan had slowly but surely, destroyed America's rhythm; even if they were still at a disadvantage, America still had panther, their last and truest trump card.

Panther's speed was fantastic, and not even Yamato and Shin could stop him. Since he had entered the game back then with NASA Aliens, Panther had obviously picked up more than his fair share of tricks.

However, Hiruma, the Hell Commander himself, was still cool as cucumber.

Yes, Panther was fast. Yes, it seemed to be impossible to stop the fucking kitty. But still, Hiruma had high hopes to win.

His last ace, was Eyeshield 21.

_Devil 4th Dimension Run_ was a surprise. However, Panther soon found the way around it, and it seemed that all was lost for Team Japan.

But then, the kid geared up into entirely different course. Even Hiruma was gobsmacked at the change.

Yes, the kid was smaller, lighter, and to tell the truth, he should have collapsed from the strain long ago.

_Hyperspeed_ and _Overdrive._ _Hyperspeed_ was a speed that went past the Panther's best one, and _Overdrive_ was… some kind of a blitz. Or not. What it caused, was a total havoc on Panther's part. Like an illusion – but the effect was, Panther was unable to pinpoint the smaller opponent's location when and where. Sometimes, Sena seemed to come right onto him, a direct assault, but then, he was far enough to do a neat avoidance, as not to collide with him. Or he seemed to be far and - Suffice to say, _Overdrive_ played havoc on Panther's senses, because he wasn't given enough time to decode it.

Those two techniques were devastating. For such a small player, Sena proved to be a downright terrifying opponent.

Morgan was salivating at the prospect of getting such a gem into his team.

The techniques, however, had a devastating effect on the slight body of the tiny body of the running back.

Those cuts and speed were inhuman – and the body began to protest against the cruel treatment it had been forced to get through for such a long period of time.

Sena's lungs burned with the need for more air, and her legs and stomach muscles felt heavy and uncomfortable, along with that already known searing hot pain in every little bit of nerves.

The price was high, Sena knew – maybe too high, but the results were worth it.

The Team Japan had won.

**

At the award ceremony, the reporters and most of all, payers – were upset at the absence of now famous Eyeshield 21.

In his name, the two other players received the award, as per Sena's instructions, which caused uproar among the witnesses.

Hiruma Youichi, the best quarterback of the tournament, received the position within the Armadillos; and one Kongo Agon snatched up the monetary reward.

Trophy, however, was taken by Yamato Takeru and Shin Seijuro; both players promised to deliver it to its rightful owner.

The conclusion of the first World Youth American Football Tournament was entirely unexpected. In the process, some new talents were discovered and filled in for a later recruitment; and some new powers emerged out; the greatest surprise among them had been Japan. It was much unexpected, and for some, very unpleasant surprise.

Because it was a newbie in this sport, Japan had been dismissed as inconsequential right at the beginning, despite of Panther's ominous warning to one self – proclaimed number one, Clifford.

The Japan's second string was… good. A little rough around the edges, but good. However, it had been the first string which caused such uproar among the football fanatics worldwide.

The power of Gaou Rikiya was legendary now. There was no matches for him, expect Mr. Don, and even then…. The beast that was Gaou, had so much potential still, that in retrospect, scared Mr. Don.

Not to mention Kurita.

Akaba and Kakei were class unto themselves; Akaba with _his Spider Poison_ technique and Kakei with his high – end blocks which were terrifying either way, be it offensive or defensive.

Yamato and Shin were monsters. Not many things could stop those two – in fact, there were only two people – Mr. Don and Panther. Clifford still shivered at the memory of that triple blitz, ending with a _Trident Tackle_ by Shin Seijuro. Shin was one opponent Clifford never, ever wanted to encounter on the opposite team. The stoic teen was very quick, very agile and very, very strong. He could easily be deployed as a lineman too, but he was even more devastating as a linebacker. Clifford still had phantom pains from that fateful encounter with the pride and joy of Oujou White Knights.

Yamato was unstoppable. With his speed of 4,2 he was a living nightmare for his opponents – but couple that with his strength and willpower – and Clifford could easily see why he was chosen as an Eyeshield 21 of Notre Dame University.

Another speed – monster was Riku… and his _Rodeo Drive_ had driven many opponents before Americans to tears with frustration. It didn't help that the white – haired boy was very, very fast; in league with Yamato, Shin and Sena.

Marco, Hiruma and Takami were the devil strategists, alongside Kid. Their opponents could destroy one control tower, and it would be replaced with another, which could be even more unpredictable than the former. It was a scary thought.

But the most terrifying strategist was Hiruma. He had shaken the American quarterback from his self – imposed throne of being the number one with his crazy strategies. It was only because of Mr. Don and Panther that America had the critical advantage – and even that melted away like a snowball in Hell, when the Eyeshield 21 entered the game seriously.

The receivers were nightmare of every opposing team, too. Taka, Monta and Sakuraba, along with Tetsuma. Tetsuma delivered the ball no matter what; Monta could catch and fire off the craziest shoots, and Sakuraba was practically unstoppable when in tandem with Takami, when they executed _Everest Pass_ , or it's more dangerous version, _Archer's Pass._

Agon was something of a jack of all trades, what with his God Speed Impulse. True, he didn't have Sena's insane speed; that nobody could, or Hiruma's tactician mind, or Gaou's monstrous strength, but he was a loose cannon enough to fuck up the opponent's plans in a jiffy, just because he could. He had been capricious as hell, but his teamwork alongside Sena was invaluable.

And all others, the Huh brothers, Nakabou, Taki…

… And Taka.

Honjou Taka was a legend in his own right now. He rightfully proved how much he took after his name, _'Falcon'_. They called him the _Man who walks across the sky._ The only one with comparable jumping power would be Sakuraba – and even then it was doubtful whether the blonde ex-model for the _Jari – pro_ would reach the long – haired boy.

The most of the buzz was of course devoted to Eyeshield 21.

Surprisingly, the player didn't show his face, and much to the crowd's disappointment and frustration, he always wore the Eyeshield.

He came to play into the matches relatively late, and even then it wasn't for a long time; usually, for the second half of the match.

He was fast, that was a given. But still Panther was faster, which made the visitors wonder why allegedly fastest man on the Earth could choose such an unremarkable rival.

They got their answer in the second half of the match with America. Until then, the Eyeshield kid didn't do anything extraordinary, but not for long.

However, with the second half the tides had turned swiftly.

The first surprise was, _Hyperspeed._

Panther couldn't seal it no matter how much he had tried.

The second one, _Overdrive_. It left the allies and enemies baffled to the extreme.

It was _inhuman._

Even at the awards ceremony, Panther seemed to be in a shock still. It should've been impossible to defeat him; he had nature, genetics and sheer talent on his side.

And yet…

And yet, Kobayakawa Sena did just that.

Sena smiled a small smile when she clapped along with the crowd as Yamato and Shin received her trophy in safekeeping for her.

The night after their stupendous win, the Team Japan had hauled their collective arses into the disco to celebrate.

And of course, the boys just had to tell Hibara about the match.

Somehow, they disregarded Sena's few bandages, when she told them she had injure herself at trying some more daring dancing figures.

Talk here and there and they had invited Hibara to the awarding ceremony.

Sena clapped for the blushing Monta as he received his medal. She was happy for her friend; he truly deserved it.

Wincing slightly at the numerous aches that zigzagged through her body, she resolved to take steaming hot bath when she got home.

She smiled at the approaching boys, safely clad in a baggy black jeans trousers and camouflage T – shirt with sneakers on her feet, and her hair in two low ponytails behind her ears.

She couldn't help but laugh slightly at Yamato's beaming smile in her direction, or the others five obvious delight at seeing her. Hell, even _Shin_ smiled!

Mentally, she shook her head as she watched them approach her.

Somehow, they…. Adopted her. Not as their little sister or anything, but she was theirs. Half between a friend and a real dating material, supposed her roommate, Suzanne. Sena pretended not to hear that little bit of information. It was too… unreal.

It wasn't bad, but it was definitely strange, what with her being handled like some kind of cute little kitten, what with her being passed around their little circle. She was used to being an equal to them... A little scrawny boy, but being treated as a girl by them was a surreal experinece on it's own.

She would miss them when they would get back in Japan, she knew that already.

But for now, Sena cheerfully returned Taka's hug when they headed to the restaurant, to celebrate Team Japan's win…. not noticing the puppy eyes aimed at her from the other five guys, who were at the moment, wildly jealous of the smiling long – haired boy, and wishing it had been them she was hugging.

Ah, such is the life….

**_/END – OWARI/_ **


	2. It's Raining Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: don't own the characters of Eyeshield 21 – their respective owners so. I just like to play with them… and the song is It's Raining Men – by Geri Halliwell.
> 
> WARNINGS: Possible OOC, multi – pairings: Sena/Taka, Sena/Akaba, Sena/Shin, Sena/Yamato, Sena/Marco, Sena/Kakei and a little bit of Sena/Agon. Changed gender – Sena is a girl in here, except when it's written in a POV of the crowd that doesn't know that the infamous Eyeshield 21 is a girl. If you don't like don't read!
> 
> GLOSSARY:  
> Aa– Yes  
> Anata – Husband  
> Ano – Um , Uhm…

 

* * *

It was a warm autumn day; if it weren't for calendar, a man would think it was still summer.

However, this day was special.

It would be the first time for the entire Team Japan to gather at the meeting. Well, they _DID_ see each other at the matches, but there weren't any opportunities to chat about the golden old days.

It would be three years since the first World Youth Tournament that Japan had taken with a storm… named Eyeshield 21.

The expectation was ripe in the air, only waiting for…something.

"And don't come home too late!" a woman called after her wayward child, who was jogging down the stairs.

Coffee brown eyes rolling in exasperation, the slender girl sighed. "Yes, Mom!" she called back, before grabbing a jacket. "See you later!"

The woman sighed exasperatedly at her daughter's antics. "Oh, Sena…" Still, she smiled proudly, as she listened to her child running away.

Kobayakawa Mihae was proud of her daughter. Sena had grown up; from the meek scaredy-cat tomboy into a beautiful and self – confident girl. At first, Mihae almost got a heart attack, when she had found out – by watching TV, no less – about her little girl playing American Football. Suffice to say, when Sena came home, Mihae almost grounded her for a year for that stunt. But seeing her face, she just didn't have a heart to dole out the punishment. Despite of being tired, Sena was smiling the most beautiful smile Mihae had ever seen her to smile.

It was contentment, pride, exhilaration and happiness; all in one go.

Mihae noticed the small things – how Sena would walk a little bit more proudly, how she would speak more assuredly… those little things.

She still wanted to steal he away from that brutish sport, but if Sena was happy… then Mihae would be happy, too.

Mihae was almost relieved when Shen got the transfer to America. Her daughter would be away from that dangerous sport – but she couldn't help but feel guilty at seeing Sena's devastated face when they had told her the news.

Sena had barely made friends, and just now, she had to pack for America.

It was completely unfair.

But Sena was a good daughter, and didn't complain. In America, she did the girly things, and Mihae was relieved when Sena took up dancing lessons. At least dancing was safe, unlike football…Imagine her shock when she found out – by TV, _again_ – that someone, named Kobayakawa Sena, was being proclaimed as MVP of World Youth… and it was just a coincidence that this MVP person was also called Eyeshield 21…

She had waited with bated breath for Sena to appear on the stage, however…

… due to the Eyeshield 21's absence, two handsome young men accepted the trophy in his name.

And oh my, wouldn't it be something if one of them were Sena-chan's boyfriend? Preferably the smiling one… but the other wouldn't be so bad, either… Mihae mused dreamily.

But back to the reality. This evening was full of anticipation – Sena had been kind of jittery almost all day, choosing and discarding the clothes for an hour before she finally decided.

Mihae sighed. Sena was growing up, no doubt about that.

 

_Humidity is rising  
Barometer's getting low  
According to our sources  
The street's the place to go_

Gulping nervously, Sena checked her ensemble one last time before getting out of her room, she was clothed in semi – tight skirt that ended at half of her tights – it clung to her curves, emphasizing the firmness of her… posterior and slim lines of her legs, but with an ample space to move fast, if needed be.

The skirt was faded blue jeans, which was also surprisingly stretchy… on certain parts. She wore peach – colored sleeveless shirt which clung to her curves just enough to entice, but not so much as to be slutty-looking.

Around her neck she added a slender choker made from black velvet with a small lilac colored rose sewn on.

Her hair was brushed loose, reminiscent of her old style a bit, because she had a hair – cut not too long ago.

A small amount of lip – gloss, and she was ready.

She quickly grabbed her jacket and sneaked out, ready to burn off some energy.

She looked forward to the meeting of her old teammates… blushing slightly, she admitted to herself it was more than just some people…

It has been three years since she has seen the six of them.

Of course, they had been in contact through e-mail and online chat rooms, but it just hadn't been the same.

She really looked forward to seeing them live-in… especially because she intended to surprise them with her popping up at the gathering. Sena smiled mischievously at the thought of mayhem her appearance would cause.

Only few people knew who, or better, _what,_ was the famed Eyeshield – and those who knew, promised to keep their mouth shut just for that occasion.

And yes, that included Agon-niisan.

How on earth Agon did became her honorary brother, was unknown.

He was, and that was that,

Sena rolled her eyes at the memory of an overprotective Agon…it was even worse than Unsui and Mamori teamed up together.

Exasperatedly, she shook her head.

She pitied any boy who thought about dating her. He would have to get through Agon… and Agon wasn't even the worst defense in her arsenal. Oh, no. There was also Mamori-neesan and Gaou – don't ask. Apparently, Gaou had a weak spot for cute little girls and… Go figure.

And let's not forget Hiruma, his hell hound Cerberos and the six demons.

 _Especially_ the six demons.

 

_Cause' tonight for the first time  
Just about half past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men_

As always, Hiruma decided to have things done his way. Apparently, he had rented the most exclusive restaurant in the town for the occasion - _cough_ – blackmailed the owner somehow - _cough_ – and well… At least she wouldn't be able to get lost, Sena supposed wryly.

She had already noticed several players gathering at the entrance, waiting to be let in. Some, she recognized.

Monta was among them, what with his monkey – like habits, Taki was still twirling around, laughing boisterously, and there were Ootawara and Mizumachi – and some fresh – faced boy, eager as a puppy, along with two or three unknown faces.

So deep in thought, Sena didn't see where she was going, and inevitably, she bumped into the person.

"Kya!" a soft woman's voice squeaked out.

Wide-eyed, Sena scuttled back. "Oh… excuse me… "She stammered out. "Mamori-neechan!"

The woman whirled around. Wide blue orbs met the brown ones.

"Sena? Is that you? Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here!" Mamori squealed happily. "And look at you, you sure did grow up!" Sena blushed as Mamori glomped her into one of her bear-hugs.

"A – Air! Mamo – nee!" she whined, clawing weakly at her back to emphasize the point.

"Oh?" Mamori blinked.

When she saw Sena's blue face, she immediately released her. "Oh! Sorry, Sena – chan, I'm so, so sorry!" she stammered out, as she fussed over gasping Sena. "Will you be alright?" weakly Sena nodded and waved her concerns off. "Y – Yes. "She gulped some more precious air in her starved lungs.

"Your bear hugs are as strong as ever. "

They exchanged the news, with Mamori introducing Sena to Suzuna and Karin. The girls really hit it off, and were talking and laughing when they finally went into the building. They caused some attention on the male part of invitees, especially Karin and Hibara.

Sadly, Karin was already taken by Takami, and just like that, Sena became the main prey of the slobbering beasts that were called young, unattached, hormone-driven men.

 

_It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen_

Juumonji, Toganou, and Kuroki were bemoaning the lack of… female company at the meeting. Mamori was out – it would be like flirting with their mothers. Besides, she was already shackled to Hiruma. How did that happen, the _really,_ really didn't want to know.

Karin was going out with Takami. She was kind and gentle girl… maybe too meek for their tastes, though. Still an eye-candy, if they ever saw one.

Suzuna was an option, but… only an option.

No, their eyes were riveted to a delicious example of a women's species in jeans miniskirt and peach-colored sleeveless shirt.

Kuroki slowly whistled when he saw her. "Would you look at that…" He murmured, his voice full of awe.

Juumonji and Toganou nodded dumbly.

This girl was… _Perfect._

Slender, petite, but obviously worked out, cute face, big doe eyes…

The girl was talking with Mamori, who was fussing over her.

Her light laughter was like ray of sunshine, warming their hearts.

On the other side of room, Monta gawped unceremoniously. This little beauty was even cuter than Mamori!

"I think I am in love…" He breathed out, his eyes going heart – shaped.

Sena was oblivious to the attention. Just now, she was listening to Karin who was explaining her about the work of mangaka.

 

_It's raining men  
Hallelujah  
It's raining men  
Amen_

Marco was moping around. Not an original way of acting, but… he missed her!

He wanted to pout at the injustice of him having to attend the gathering. He would rather chat with her –

Suddenly, a slight body pressed itself against his back, and small, slender hands covered his eyes.

"Wha - ?" he squawked, startled.

A small giggle wafted into his ear, while he inhaled the scent of magnolias and rain. "Guess who?"

A mischievous voice whispered into his ears, making him shudder.

His brain stuttered to a halt _. "Hibara?"_ he choked out disbelievingly. He felt her nod, before he was released from the half – hug.

"Yeap. Hello, Marco-kun."

He turned around, still in shock, and steel gray eyes looked into mischievous mocha – colored ones.

Marco laughed and embraced her. "Yeah. How on earth did you come here?"

And with that, they began a light – hearted chit-chat, much to Suzuna's curiosity and the boy's jealously at Hakushuu's ex-captain.

Sharp white teeth glinted in the light.

"So the shrimp came. Ke ke ke ke…" a wicked laugh spilled past the thin lips. This evening proved to be unforgettable… and with a plethora of blackmail to boot.

 

_Humidity is rising  
Barometer's getting low  
According to our sources  
The street's the place to go_

Yamato was talking with Kakei and Akaba, when he noticed her.

"… and the _Overdrive_ – Hibara!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.

Akaba and Kakei blinked.

"What – "Kakei began, but Yamato was already walking toward the petite girl.

"What on earth – "- but just then, the girl turned around, her brown eyes widened in happy surprise. "Yamato-kun!" she called out in delight. "And Kakei-kun and Akaba-kun!" Akaba and Kakei gaped unceremoniously.

"She – She is _here!?_ " Akaba actually squawked, his voice elevated with shock.

Kakei nodded mutely.

"Hey, guys," Hibara smiled at them that brilliant smile that made their heartbeats going faster.

"Hey," Yamato greeted her with a brilliant smile on his own, his amber eyes dancing happily when he watched her for any changes since their last meeting.

She was a little bit taller, but her body was still slender, and toned from all that dancing. The skirt enhanced her smooth and long legs, along with pert behind and curvy hips.

When he embraced her, he couldn't help but smile some more.

Her scent was still the same, but her body was softer, lusher and he wished to see her without all those annoying garments –

Mentally, he whacked himself on the head. That wasn't time for dirty fantasies about her – especially when he already had plethora of those!

It didn't help that she had appeared in front of him, looking delicious enough to eat…

Gulping slightly, he released her from the hug.

"You're looking good," He began lamely.

Gentle brown eyes sparkled with mirth as she laughed.

Yamato smiled.

Monta gawped unceremoniously at the scene.

" _Mukyaa!_ That's not fair, MAX!" he exclaimed. Where did that sexy girly know those four from, anyway?

He got three lumps on his head for his whining,

"Be quiet, monkey!" Toganou hissed.

Although, on the quiet, they admitted to themselves that it wasn't really fair.

But would that stop them?

Hell, no.

Riku eyed Shin curiously. They were talking about possibility of incorporating the _Rodeo Drive_ into the _4th Devil Dimension Run_ , when all of sudden, Shin straightened out, and marched away, with no apology to Riku to boot!

Riku sweatdropped.

"That Shin…" He mumbled out. And to the top of it all, their debate was just beginning to get interesting!

Shin's quirks were well-known in the first generation of Team Japan.

First, he trained.

Second, he was obsessed with healthy food intake.

Third, he was a nutcase for techniques. His first one, _Spear Tackle_ alone, was terrifying enough. Add the _Rodeo Drive_ , and you got _Trident Tackle_ , the one thing no professional player of American Football wanted to meet anytime soon. And he had even improved it _. Double Trident Tackle_ was just one version of it…

Fourth, he doggedly chased after the one Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena. Panther had admitted he was quite jealous of Sena to have such a devoted rival. In his biography, he had described his first meeting with the Oujou linebacker, and subsequent challenge.

Panther had thought it would be easy to get past the serious, almost blank-eyed Oujou linebacker. He was _oh_ so wrong; he couldn't be more wrong, if he tried.

He had found himself on the receiving end of the _Spear Tackle_ faster than he could say 'block'.

And it hurt. Not only his body, but his pride was hurt, also. In that moment, he saw with a startling clarity, how far he was, from both Shin and Sena.

It had been pure dumb luck on Panther's part… to win against Sena at their first match.

Sena was already tired when Panther had entered the field, and with the game centering on Sena's speed, Deimon was easily crushed, once Panther had begun playing for real.

But for him, to be crushed within one move by Shin, and that Shin was waiting on him, and not running, like he did against Sena…. It was humiliating, and awing experience.

No wonder Sena was so strong… with Shin as his rival, he was bound to be.

And fifth, Shin had absolutely no such thing as social manners. He bluntly told things like he saw them, no matter how embarrassing the subject may have been.

Riku watched Shin approach the petite girl in jeans skirt and peach – colored sleeveless shirt.

Baffled, he blinked.

It just did not compute. Shin talking with a pretty girl?

He was tempted to pity the poor girl. She was petite, slender, and just Riku's type, the white – haired teen decided after the perusal.

Oh yeah, she would be _his._

 

_Cause' tonight for the first time  
Just about half past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men_

Taka was happy that Yamato had dragged him to the meeting right now.

Better yet, he was _ecstatic._

He had met Hibara again, talked with her, and generally had the best time in three years since they had last seen each other.

Oh, sure, there were photos and e-mails and late-night chats, but the real thing was even better.

Natsuhiko Taki was a flamboyant fool without an ounce of self-preservation. Or shame. He became a good tight-end, but still…!

Just now, he was fooling around with Mizumachi, trying to charm the ladies.

Until he spotted one… who was chatting with the six of most powerful players of football in Japan.

This flower was the fairest of them all, and in Taki's not so humble opinion, she was just shyly waiting to be picked up by him.

Sena was having fun. She talked, laughed, bickered and debated with the six of them, feeling more alive as she had ever been. For a moment, she was terrified her secret would come out prematurely, but Hiruma just grinned a sly smirk which partly reassured her, and partly made her wary.

 

_It's raining men  
Hallelujah_

"Oi… What are you doing here?" a blonde with a scarred cheek greeted her.

Sena blinked.

"Huh?"

Was her intelligent response.

_It's raining men  
Amen_

"Excuse this doofus, "Toganou elbowed Juumonji into the ribs, while nodding at her primly. "What he meant to say – this party is for members of Team Japan exclusively. So what is such a cutie doing here?"

Toganou smirked at his deliverance, when the girl blushed.

"Ah…" she stammered. "Well, I was invited…"

The six devils began to twitch.

Minutely, of course.

"Wanna go for a drink?" Kuroki smiled a roguish smile.

This girl was just too cute to pass up.

"Ah, no…" Sena stammered. "You see, I – "

 

_I'm gonna go out  
I'm gonna let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet_

"KYAA!" Suzuna's squeal was the only warning they had hot.

_SPLASH!_

And lo and behold, Sena was wet to the bone.

"S – Sorry, everyone," rang Suzuna's sheepish voice. Sena glared upward.

"Suzuna…" she growled, placing her hands on her hips, unmindful of the 'show' she was unintentionally giving the suddenly drooling boys.

" _Eep!"_ Suzuna squealed, her eyes huge.

Hibara's glare was less than kind… and with her being clothed just in thin sleeveless shirt, with a black laced bra underneath…

"Don't worry, my princess, I Natsuhiko Taki, will rescue you!" The foolish blonde announced, twirling around.

Yamato growled.

"W – Wow…" Riku breathed out. This girl was beautiful, but wet, she was absolutely _stunning_. He envied those droplets of water sliding down her body, and worshipping her skin…. And _no_ , that didn't have anything to do with those perky nipples poking out from underneath the black lacy fabric and…

Well, it did… A little.

Sena sighed. She was mortified. Right now, she would love to go and hide somewhere. "Excuse me…" she mumbled trying to go away.

"Uh…" she turned around, only to find herself face to face with a …. Monkey?

And a drooling one, at that.

Only now, she moved her arms to cross over the bosom, thus enhancing its attributes. "Yes?" she asked, blushing.

"I'm – I'm Monta!" The monkey blurted out. "Wanna go out with me?" he totally ignored Taka's glare. Not that he had noticed in, anyway.

Sena blinked.

"No! Go out with me!" the white-haired boy blurted out.

Shin crackled his knuckles.

"Riku!" Sena yelped out. The boy's eyes shined. "You know my name?" he asked, excited. "So, will you?"

Sena backed away from the amorous running back.

"I… Err, Riku, I…"

She stammered.

"Don't listen to the Whitey, "Juumonji rudely interrupted. "Go out with me."

Marco's fingertips twitched.

"Um…" Sena's eyes became huge. "But you don't even know who I am?" she squeaked out. "Why – "

Hiruma coughed an odd cough.

"Ooh, my, my, my," Suzuna was back. Before they even knew what was going on, Hibara was stripped off the wet garment, leaving her in her bra and skirt, thus successfully frying the men's overactive imagination.

Surprisingly, Agon kept his paws to himself.

Barely.

"Suzuna!" Sena yelped out, mortified.

What was that – Humiliate Sena Day?

She pouted.

 

_It's raining men  
Hallelujah_

Kuroki wolf – whistled. The cutie was even more delectable than he had thought –

Riku's jaw dropped.

Akaba gritted his teeth.

"Would you let me have something to wear?" Sena pleaded, frustrated.

"O –Of course!" Monta blubbered out. Before he even began, Sena was presented with a shirt by a blushing Juumonji.

"Here you go, "he said gruffly.

Sena reached for the shirt, thankful that someone kept their head in the mess – when Juuminji took the shirt back.

"But only if you agree to date me. "

Sena's arm froze.

Kakei's eyes narrowed.

Juumonji eyed the two soft mounds, ensconced within the black lace…

"A – ha ha! She will go out with me, anyway!"

Taki just had to pipe out, didn't he.

Sena barely had the time to catch the jacket, when the chaos exploded.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Yup, the six devils decided to …. Interfere.

Shin leapt after Riku, who yelped like a wounded dog, before running full force away from the enraged linebacker.

"Oh, shit!" Juumonji managed to gasp out, before Kakei launched onto him like an avalanche. "You dare to press her into dating you!" The aquamarine – eyed ex – captain of Kyoshin Poseidons hissed at his former disciple.

" _Meep!"_ the blonde yelped out.

Kakei growled.

Oh, the chase was so on…

Akaba crackled his knuckles in an unnervingly Shin – like gesture.

"Fuu..."

This sound voiced it all.

Taki blanched.

Time to tango, indeed.

Marco smirked a disturbingly bloodthirsty smirk as he advanced at Kuroki. His black – haired prey gulped. "'Tis not nice, staring at her as if she were a piece of meat," He managed to get out, neglecting to mention the tiny little fact he had also stared at her like… a piece of meat.

Kuroki gulped. "Um… Oops?" He offered.

Marco shook his head mock-mournfully. "Not good enough, I'd say. _Raptor Drive_!"

Kuroki's eyes bugged out.

"EEK!"

Marco using _Raptor Drive_ on his family jewels… of course, Kuroki had right to be spooked. He sprang away like a scared rabbit just in time, when Marco lunged after him.

Only his monkey-like reflexes saved Monta from the wrath of the white – haired receiver.

"T – Taka!" Monta squeaked out.

Usually mild-mannered, Taka was now positively livid. "W – What is wrong with you?" Monta yelled, as he was forced to dodge once again.

"Prepare to die," Taka voiced out tonelessly.

"But I didn't do anything!" Monta protested. "I just asked her out!"

Taka paused. Monta stopped. Hopeful brown eyes looked into deep gray ones.

Taka smiled. A sweet, saccharine smile that gave Monta cavities just by looking at it.

"Your funeral."

Taka purred out candidly.

Monta's eyes bugged out.

 _"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_ He wailed.

Hiruma was… _crying._

Honest-to-God crying. This… this was too much!

Yamato advanced onto Toganou, who was, at this moment, looking like a human-shaped frog what with his wide eyes and ever-present orange glasses, as he edged away form the evil smile on Yamato's face. Toganou gulped.

He had seen what the _Caesar Charge_ could do to the player, when the said player was hit full-force… even if the recipient had the protective gear on.

"Can I at least write the last will?" He sighed.

Yamato's grin negated that possibility of escape.

Toganou gulped. "And I didn't even finish reading the last edition of _Icha Icha Paradise_ …" He mumbled out.

Unfortunately, Yamato heard that.

Amber eyes aglow with fury, he leapt.

It was like watching natural disaster playing out. You want to stop it, but you can't. Mamori was alternatively fussing between hysterical Hiruma, petrified Suzuna, praying Agon and -what was Chuubou-kun doing with the camera!

"Save mee…!" Monta wailed out, running past the mentioned group, Taka hot on his heels.

Somehow, Toganou managed to get on a chandelier. Hm… Probably, in his last life, he truly was a frog. Such a leap would otherwise be out of human's capabilities. Well, Yamato would wait.

Kakei and Akaba decided to two-time their offenders. Said offenders were running out of silverware they were using as an ammo.

Somehow, Riku broke the speed record, running an incredible 4, 0. Sadly, he hadn't had a chance to enjoy his monumental achievement, what with Shim still hot on his tail, and _gaining._

 _Raptor Drive_ was very… successful. By looking at Kuroki's nearly naked body, it was also efficient art on how to quickly disrobe your lover, or, in this case, opponent. The scary thing was, Marco had became proficient with using _Raptor Drive_ with his right hand, too. Under pressure, Kuroki has shown surprising athletic abilities, all in order to save his crotch.

Hiruma cried. Oh, he cried…

Agon sighed, "I pity whoever decides to date the shrimp. Getting past those six…" he shuddered.

That was the reason for becoming Sena's niisan. He really, really didn't fancy to get neutered so early in his life. Wincing, he crossed his legs protectively, as he saw Marco execute _Double Raptor Drive_ , crashing the table in process.

Even Agon knew when to count his losses.

Gaou watched Marco, fascinated. Not even he could crush the table into smithereens like that… Mentally, he made a note to ask Marco how he did it… Much, much later, of course.

Surprisingly, Karin was sketching this madness. With almost fanatical gleam in her eyes, her hand was blurring across the paper, all to catch those moments of destruction.

Kurita was hiding under the table.

Takami had a headache. Sakuraba made a mental note not to make a pass on Hibara with those six within hearing range.

Ikari was still in chains… cuddled in the chandelier, a safety from pissed out Yamato, made by Toganou. How the hell Toganou did have him up there, nobody knew.

Ootawara was crouching on the floor, asking Kurita why he was hiding under the table.

Unsui was praying to Buddha, promising if he ever got out of this mess alive, he would become a monk… for life.

Agon sighed, exasperated. This had gotten on too long already.

"I am getting too old for this shit," He grumbled out, rubbing his temple.

He then marched into the fray.

With lightning quick reflexes, he caught and immobilized seething mad Taka.

"Calm the fuck down, trash." He grumbled out. Taka growled. "Can I kill him first?" He pleaded, using puppy eyes.

Agon shuddered.

Those puppy eyes were just… _creepy._

"Do you want to make Sena sad?" he hissed into Taka's ear.

And just like that' Taka stilled.

"You know who she is?" he breathed harshly.

Agon rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do, you doofus. Although I knew that only after the World Youth Cup." He grumbled out. "I'm no genius but don't take me for an idiot, trash."

Taka sighed.

Gaou grinned. "Come down, you perverted toad – _Hey!_ What are you doing!" Yamato yelped, as he was grabbed harshly by the back of his shirt collar.

"Calming you two the fuck down," the huge man growled out. "Besides, this pissy contest had gone on long enough. And… Take care of Sena, you hear me?"

Akaba hissed. Glancing at Yamato, they nodded to each other, before delivering powerful jabs into Gaou's sides.

Gaou almost let them go; the pain was blinding. He, instead of letting them go, smiled a sweet smile.

Seeing it, Yamato and Akaba paled. "We'll be good, "They chorused.

Yup, sweetly smiling Gaou was a force to be reckoned with.

 

_Tall, blonde dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean_

Takami and Sakuraba teamed out on Kakei. Thankfully, they knew each other good enough to stop the human juggernaut that was Kakei - and even that, only barely.

Kakei growled. "Let me go. "Both his captors cringed, but steadfastly held on. Until Takami hit some points, and Kakei was paralyzed.

"Thank Kami for Chinese acupuncture lessons," Takami sighed wearily.

Bawling his eyes, out, Kurita ran at Shin and Marco, successfully bowling them down, and while they were dazed from the impact, he quickly sat on them.

Both Shin and Marco froze.

_No._

Just _, no._

It just wasn't worth it… to get a face full of Kurita's ass gass.

And then, the coaxing of the six demon's prey had begun.

 

_God bless Mother Nature  
She's a single woman too  
She took over heaven  
And she did what she had to do_

Sena sighed an exasperated sigh. She was wearing Marco's jacket, which was at least five numbers too big for her, she relished the warmth it gifted to her cold, wet body. She could still smell the expensive cologne and some scent that was uniquely Marco.

It was a comforting scent, a little forgotten one, but comforting one nonetheless.

She remembered the night on the coast, when the orange fire was crackling merrily and she was sitting with the six of them, leaning on Marco's strong shoulder, listening to their bickering and teasing, and occasional deep talk.

She had been curled into Marco's strong, lean body, soaking it's warmth into herself.

Until she had met them as Hibara, she knew them only as a football payers – a bunch of boys, who loved the sport and were very good at it.

But then, it all changed,

Even in her wildest dreams, she couldn't have imagined she would become so close to them.

They trusted her…

She shook her head to return into the present, away from memories, however pleasant distraction they proved themselves to be.

Her eyes narrowed.

Suzuna will _pay_ for her stunt.

She growled.

And _god_ , she didn't have any clue how sexy she was, striding over the floor towards the petrified Suzuna.

If they weren't terrified out of their wits by six guardian beasts, the boys would of mauled her in their for her begging to date them.

 _"Su-zu-na…"_ Sena purred out, her eyes glinting dangerously. Suzuna gulped.

Hibara was really, really scary, like that.

B – but she just wanted to hook her up with them?

Hibara was still advancing at her.

"Was dumping the entire canister of ice cold water on me _really_ necessary?"

Oh, Shit.

Suzuna began to sweat.

Curse her matchmaking senses… now they really had gotten her into trouble.

She eyed the wet girl, and then, the restrained boys behind her.

But well, the results were stupendous. Suzuna only intended to give those six some much-needed prods to ask Hibara out on to date.

Unfortunately, she didn't count on some more subjects joining her little game. Ah, well, the more, the merrier, anyway.

She was slightly jealous of Hibara, though. The girl had a perfect body, her abs were gently molded into beautiful belly, long, slender legs and graceful hands, sweet eyes and –

Well, Suzuna wished she would have such fantastic body… but would have it only in her dreams.

Besides -

"Kekekeke..." Hiruma managed to cackle out. "I see you still don't get it, fucking cheerleader." His light green eyes were glinting with unholy glee. "Though I wonder; is your courtesy to greet an old friend with canister of freezing water, or it's just her?"

Suzuna blinked.

' _A… friend?'_

She mused idly, searching frantically who could Hibara be…

And judging by Mamo-nee's glare –

"You!" Mamori gasped, outraged. "Suzuna, I can't believe you! To throw the water on Sena – chan – " she paused, her fingers twitching for her good, old mop.

Cue the eyes bulging out of their sockets.

_**"USOOOO!"** _

The cry thundered through the walls.

"Nani? Sena is – is a _girl?"_ Poor Chuubou – kun was floored.

The Hell Commander grinned an evil grin no. 174 _"I-knew-it-but-I was-evil-enough-to-give-you-heart-attacks"_ one "Keke. Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'm giving you Kobayakawa Sena – Eyeshield 21."

Unsui gaped. "THAT WAS _YOU!"_ He cried out, as he pointed at the blushing Sena. Sena ducked her head sheepishly.

"Um, yeah?" She squeaked out.

"But – But – But – "Ootawara was officially lost. "Kobayakawa is a guy. Why is Eyeshield a girl, then?"

"Because she's a girl, stupid," Takami answered him absentmindedly, his eyes still wide.

"But how's she a girl?"

Akaba rolled his eyes. "Fuu. Have you ever heard of a little thing, called genetics? Or some other little thing, called XX chromosome?" he sniped out, as he finally got out of Gaou's hold.

"You _knew?!"_ Sakuraba squeaked out, losing his hold on Kakei.

The six devils snorted.

"Of course we knew," Yamato spoke out, shrugging out of Gaou's hold. He glared at the ferocious-looking man half-heartedly. "Since the end of World Youth Tournament. But Sena-chan wanted to stay anonymous, not to mention what a hassle would it be if the world found out that a girl won over Panther – even if she _is_ Eyeshield 21.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Juumonji turned to Sena accusingly – it didn't help that his face was red as a fire hydrant due to the embarrassment.

"You didn't ask, besides… I was safer that way." Sena answered matter-of-factly.

The boys eyed her incredulously.

_Safer!?_

What were Shin's _Trident Tackle_ , Yamato's _Caesar Charge_ and Gaou's assault - a love taps!

 

_She fought every Angel  
To rearranged the sky  
So that each and every woman  
Could find the perfect guy_

Surprisingly, Karin got it first.

"Ano… "She spoke out. All eyes zeroed on her. "If you knew that she was a girl, would you leave her alone?"

They blinked.

"Uh, no…" Juumonji answered first, cautiously edging away from Kakei, when the latter narrowed his eyes.

"Well, she was cute, even as a boy, "Kuroki defended.

Hiruma grinned. "And you would rather ogle the fucking chibi than play, correct,"

His grin was positively demonic.

Agon cringed.

That stung something fierce. … being made a loser by a girl, no less.

He only thanked all the Gods that Sena was disguised as a boy at that time… He really, really, didn't need to be humiliated publicly, no matter that his opponent was now legendary Eyeshield 21.

Yamato chuckled. "Well, I should have known... Sena-kun hit me like a girl would, back then at the Christmas Bowl."

Sena pouted.

" _Mukyaa!_ Why didn't you tell me you are a girl! Ain't I your best friend?"

Look who's talking.

A shell-shocked monkey.

Sena groaned. It would be a long, long night, she just knew it…

When the secret of Eyeshield's dis/appearance was solved, the party went on.

The boys were still blushing around her, and Sena finally got to know Chuubou-kun properly.

The poor guy was in shock. His beloved idol was a girl! Well… that didn't stop him from worshipping her, much to the six devils' ire.

Riku was red as a lobster. It would take some time before the poor white – haired teen would manage to look into Sena's eyes without blushing as a ripe cherry.

 

_It's raining men_

_Don't get yourself Weather Girls  
I know you want to_

Suzuna was over the moon with the possibilities of hooking Sena with all the guys there. She just regretted that her fantasies about hot yaoi action were so cruelly shattered.

But oh well, life and meddling go on.

 

_I feel stormy weather moving in  
About to begin  
Hear the thunder  
Don't you loose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed  
(Rip off the roof and stay)_

All in all, Sena had a grand time, if that… water incident wasn't accounted for.

She talked, laughed, teased and danced.

And her sleeveless shirt was dried up, too, so she wasn't worried about guys trying to peek down her bra.

And if they tried… well, the six demons could always jump back in action… not that it was necessary, because all boys decided it would be better to be on the safe side rather than risking the wrath of those six.

Looking at the clock, Sena startled.

"Oh… it's already so late?" She asked to herself, honestly surprised.

"What's it, Sena-chan?" Marco asked the petite girl. He had insisted for her to wear his jacket, despite of her shirt being warm and dry.

But well, a man couldn't be too careful those days, could he?

Soft mocha – colored eyes looked into his steel gray ones.

"It's already half past ten..." Sena bit her lip. "I should've gone home half an hour ago!" she softly yelped out, her eyes wide in distress.

The boys deflated.

"Already?" Akaba asked disappointed. They had a grand time, what with their kitten being here –

Sena nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Akaba – kun.." she sighed shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

Well, that was a bummer.

Yamato sighed. "You really have to go?" He tried again, inwardly scolding himself for sounding like a whiny, spoiled little kid.

 

_It's raining men  
Hallelujah_

"Yeah, "Sena affirmed her decision. "Besides, we'll meet again sometime soon anyway," she smiled a small, warm smile.

 

_It's raining men  
Amen_

She didn't like to see them so down. It was like looking at kicked puppies while preparing to kick them again. Not that she had the habit of kicking cute little puppies, anyway!

But still…

 

_It's raining men  
Hallelujah_

"Well, I'd better go." Sena interrupted the awkward silence.

She stood up.

"Wait." A grave voice spoke up. Sena blinked. "Shin - ?"

"It's raining outside. There's a storm, too." Shin told her calmly. "I'll accompany you."

Astonished mocha eyes looked at the implacable linebacker,

"Shin, you… It's not necessary!" Sena sputtered out.

Her cheeks blushing, she waved a hand as to prove her point. "I could get – "

"Shin's right," Taka interrupted her.

"Walking home alone in such weather is not advisable. "

Sena's jaw snapped shut.

 

_It's raining men  
Amen_

"But – "She weakly protested. "No buts. " Kakei eyed her sternly. Sena felt about two feet tall under his glare. She forgot how intimidating could Kakei be, if he wanted to.

She gulped.

"It's decided, then," Yamato piped up cheerfully. "We'll accompany you. "

"WHAT?" Sena yelped out.

 

_It's raining men  
Hallelujah_

The rain was pelting down onto the streets mercilessly; a man barely saw a foot before his eyes. Sena shivered. She was glad she had on Marco's jacket. The night was cold, a true opposite to the day. Well, weather was unpredictable like that, she supposed.

 

_It's raining men  
Amen_

Somehow, all six of them decided to walk her home. It was embarrassing and heartwarming how they decided and insisted she accepts their assistance.

At first, Sena was mortified.

Well, se wasn't used to be accompanied home by a guy – much less six of them!

Sighing, she sweatdropped.

She just knew that this little fact would somehow make it into Hiruma's Black Book Of Doom… not to mention all the teasing she would undoubtedly have to endure from Suzuna…

The rain was pouring from the sky, and they didn't have umbrellas or raincoats, either. The receptionist apologized profusely on the oversight. But no one really anticipated such a torrent of rain pelting the streets.

There were no taxis, either, which was strange. Briefly, Sena wondered if that was Hiruma's special brand of punishment for her being a girl.

"Well..." Taka eyed the streets gingerly. He really wasn't a fan of being drenched by a cold rain, but leaving Sena was not an option, either.

In this moment, he envied Shin and Yamato for their speed – with how fast they were, they would be a whole lot less wet than the white – haired receiver…. Or maybe not… Inwardly, he winced at the thought of drying his hair.

But for Sena, he would brave the consequences.

Silently, Marco bemoaned the approaching death of his jacket. However, his perverted side couldn't bring itself to mourn the loss; when he would soon see Sena-chan almost naked. The only thing better, Marco's perverted side mused, would be wet and completely naked Sena, preferably in his lap.

Marco smirked wolfishly. Yup, the rain was indeed a blessing.

Kakei liked rain. He was a rain-person, as Mizumachi once told him. It was something soothing in that pitter-patter of raindrops, the sound constant whisper in his ears. He liked the scent of rain – gentle, fresh and unobtrusive.

Maybe that was why he didn't dismiss Sena as a spy altogether when he had first met her.

She was like the rain.

Quiet, gentle and soothing,

Although he – or rather, she in disguise – spoke hesitantly, and flinched at the loud sounds too much for Kakei's comfort, she smelled of rain and magnolias, thus catching Kakei's attention.

Kakei liked the rain, its' wet caresses and shy reluctance of small drops to leave his skin.

And he smiled. He didn't need sun.

He had Sena and rain now.

And he was happy.

Shin was… excited. It would be a thrilling new method of training.

Especially because he would run together with Sena. His mind flashed to those lonely days, when he had trained just because of training.

Sure, he improved himself, but he had still lacked something.

Until Sena.

Unknowingly, the petite player in Deimon's jersey number 21 gave him a drive his former opponents lacked to entice him with. With only one run, Shin was hooked.

In fact he had separated time thusly: before he knew Sena, and after he knew Sena. Within the second period, he separated time as training to go against Sena, training with Sena for Teikoku, and again, training without Sena.

The separation in those timeframes may have seem bizarre to anyone else, but for Shin it was s natural as breathing or gravity.

And now, he would run with her, once again.

Yamato was trying not to grin like a fool. However, his inner pervert was really happy for this chance. Since he had known Sena to be a girl, a part of his mind always wondered about her being in more… sexually charged situations. Really, his libido didn't help the matters – especially when he had seen her wet to the bone, that silly shirt clinging to her curves enticingly. And it didn't help when Suzuna tore Sena's shirt off, thus giving Yamato some more material to fantasize about in lonely nights.

Hopefully, the wouldn't be lonely for too long, now…

Akaba was… well, Akaba. This evening, his rhythm had finally righted itself out, which was a plus.

However, those fools just _HAD_ to hit on her, didn't they? Akaba's rhythm was truly dissonant, then. … and Akaba didn't have any reservations of holding back against Taki.

He was tempted to use _Arachne Net_ , just for this occasion. _Arachne Net_ was an improved version of _Spider Poison_ – and thrice as lethal, if applied correctly. It was somehow akin to _Trident Tackle_ , but it targeted the weaker points of the human's body, using its' strength and power against it.

Like some version of demented Jiu-Jitsu slash football.

It was scarily efficient, too.

Blinking his crimson eyes slowly, he inhaled. Well, this crazy chase was… educating, to say the least.

Now, how to make their rhythms resonate within each other?

"I don't mind if you wish to stay here," Sena spoke out shyly. She was met with incredulous stares. "It's too dangerous to out there, I'd say. "Marco spoke out. "Besides, " Yamato interjected," we already decided. Personally, I don't mind the rain bit much." He gave blushing Sena a small smile. "Of course you wouldn't," Kakei mumbled at him.

"Well, I gotta go," Sena announced, successfully diverting the squabble.

And with that, they were off.

When they finally came to Sena's home, all of them were wet to the bones. No matter the speed with which they had been running – the fact remained unchanged. They were wet.

Sena gulped and barely restrained a furious blush at the sight of the six of them. Suzanne would have at least three nosebleeds with the cuties' sexy appearances, and she would jump them with nary a thought. However, Sena forgot to notice she was in the same boat as the six of the aforementioned boys.

That is to say – wet, sexy, and utterly irresistible.

It had been pure torture, to watch her run, seeing glimpses of her body through the sleets of rain. And just now, seeing her clearly, without rain obscuring their view..

Well, being soaked had some really satisfying perks.

Sena eyed the six soaked boys shyly. "Thank you for accompanying me…" she murmured. Gulping, she wrestled down her nervousness. "Won't you come in to dry off?" she inquired softly.

"I-If it's not too much trouble." Yamato stammered uncharacteristically.

Sena smiled at him. "Okay…."

They trudged into the kitchen quietly. Sena frowned at the clock briefly, before moving to put the water into the heater.

The boys were watching their surroundings curiously, wandering around. The kitchen was modest, also serving as a dining room. It gave off a homely feeling, what with being painted in warm pastel colors and various knick-knacks being strewn around.

"Hey, Sena," Marco spoke up. "It seems your parents had gone to your aunt… something about your cousin having a baby." Sena's eyes widened. "What?" she yelped out. Hurriedly, she made a way over to the white-streaked teen, who offered her a message, his eyes watching her intently.

After reading the letter, Sena sighed. "Well, at least we wouldn't have to worry about waking them up," she muttered to herself.

"Where do you store towels?" Shin asked her flatly. "Oh! " Sena gave a start. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked out. Looking at them, she sighed in dismay. "You are all wet to the bone… the bathroom is upstairs; the second right door. Go take a shower and I'll try to find something for you to wear. "She made a move to get the clothes, when Taka put his hand on her shoulder.

"What about you?" He pointed out logically. "You are wet, too." Sena blinked. "It's no trouble. Besides, you six are my guests, so – "

"Sena." Akaba interrupted the rambling girl sternly. "We can wait. "He nudged her gently. "Go take a shower."

"But – "Sena tried to protest, her eyes wide. "Akaba is right," Yamato cut her off, amber eyes serious. "I won't have you catching pneumonia or even worse." "But what about you?" she protested weakly.

Kakei sighed. "Don't worry about us; we'll be fine. And the sooner you finish your shower, the sooner our turn will come," he reasoned, a small smile on his lips.

For a moment, they thought Sena would protest – but she closed her mouth, and nodded. "Fine," she grumbled out, pouting. "The chocolate is on the second shelf in blue pot, and green tea is in plastic container with butterflies painted on. The cups are on the first shelf next to the window," she finished, before going to the bathroom, pouting all the way up.

She finished her shower quickly, before donning on her pajamas. The fabric was soft, sky blue for trousers and baggy T– shirt with Tweety printed on it. She cringed slightly – but at least it was better than her old pair with game controllers she had when she had been back then in Deimon High.

Swiftly, she padded to her parents' bedroom to raid her father's wardrobe for some boxers and t – shirts for her guests, along with towels.

Luckily, she had found some oversized T – shirts – but boxers were a harder task. Blushing furiously, she quickly grabbed some, wondering if she would ever see those pieces of underwear in indifferent manner.

Probably not.

Gulping, she steeled herself and headed back to the kitchen.

"Fuu. Back already?" Akaba greeted the blushing girl. He quirked an eyebrow at her teasingly. "Did you miss us that much?" He expertly avoided Kakei's attempt to cuff his head. They watched her blush harder. "Uh… I – I – "She stuttered, her eyes wider than ever.

She was so adorable!

She clutched the items to her chest, gulping slightly. "I just don't want you to get sick because of me," she managed to whisper out, her cheeks still flaming red.

The boys were taken aback at her shy admission. "Don't worry so much, Sena-chan," Yamato told her gently. "a little rain won't harm us – besides, we're not made of sugar." He gifted her with a small smile.

"R – Right," Sena quickly agreed. "A – And here are towels and dry clothes… the cots are in living room… the door after the kitchen.

"It's my turn, I'd say," Marco smirked as he snatched the items and made a run for the bathroom. Taka rolled his eyes. "Don't use all the hot water!" he called after the sneaky stripe – haired teen. Kakei groaned. "Him and his obsession with hot showers." he muttered out. He took his night clothes and towel from Sena's hands. "Thank you, Sena." He smiled at her, enjoying the shy smile he received back. Taka was next, then Yamato, Shin, and lastly, Akaba.

Surprisingly, Marco ended his shower in record time… much to the boys' bafflement. They remembered only too well Marco's penchant for long, hot showers, especially after the matches…

"Already done?" Yamato asked, surprised. Marco pouted. "Yeah. Don't listen to them about my shower breaks, Sena-chan," He turned to the girl. "It's all lies, I tell you. All lies. " Sena blinked at Marco's soulful gaze. "Um… I won't?" she tried. "But why would I?"

"Because he's a notorious water – hogger," Akaba deadpanned. "Especially with hot showers."

Marco growled. "I _so_ am not!" his cheeks were flushed lightly. Sena had to suppress a smile at their lighthearted bickering.

When everyone was showered, clothed, tucked within their cots and warm, with their mugs of hot chocolate – or, in Shin's case, tea in their hands, they occupied the living room. It was the only room in the house, big enough to hold all seven of them. Sena was snuggled into her own blanket, somehow sandwiched between Kakei and Yamato. They had played cards and tried to watch a movie, but there hadn't been any interesting enough to watch. And so, they expanded the couch – it was, surprisingly enough, but enough for all seven of them, but they were still squeezing together, into a warm ball of bodies and heat.

They talked. About everything and nothing. Their schools, dreams and pasts. Slowly, Sena became more relaxed with them, telling them about her Eyeshield days and crazy training routines, courtesy of blonde Hell Commander, Hiruma.

It was interesting to watch their reactions. Curiosity, shock, anger, amusement, confusion, downright fear, and many others. In exchange, they also told her about their football beginnings.

All of them were already half –asleep, when Taka dropped a bomb.

 

_It's raining men_

_Hallelujah_

"Sena..?" taka asked, his voice husky with exhaustion. "Mn?" Sena answered, eyeing him lazily. "Um… "The white-haired teen gulped. "Would you… Be my girlfriend?"

The five boys stiffened with shock.

"What?" Sena yelped out, totally awake now.

Taka gulped - being on a receiving end of glares of those five…

Well, the deed was done, and there was no way back. "I like you," he continued bravely. "I'll admit, I don't know you enough, but… I want a chance. "

"No way in Hell." Kakei's voice was freezing cold.

Sena blinked. "K– Kakei?" She inquired softly. "What - ?" Kakei caressed her hair. "I like you," he admitted with a soft flush on his cheeks. "I've liked you since I've first seen you – you know, as a Deimon's secretary. A – And I would like you to be my girlfriend. "he glared at the incensed Taka.

"Fuu." Sena felt a sense of impending doom at that single sound. "I like her, too. I've liked her since our match – "

" – "When she kicked your ass, you mean?" Marco asked snidely.

Sena gulped. This was – This was - !

Akaba's mouth thinned.

"Sena… Would you like to be my girlfriend?" The boy on her left asked her. "Yamato?" she breathed out disbelievingly.

"Oh, _no,_ you _don't,"_ Kakei growled out. "Sena – "

"-Are you playing with me?" Sena asked quietly, effectively freezing them. "First, Taka-kun asks me to be his girlfriend. And then Kakei, Akaba and Yamato. Is this some kind of a game to you?"

The last question was like a metaphorical bucketful of freezing water thrown into their faces. "Why would we play such games?" shin asked, his eyes intense. "Do you really think so low of us?" Marco asked quietly, his voice hurt.

Sena flinched. "I - I don't know what I should think…" She admitted softly. "It's all too sudden. I've – I've never had a boyfriend," she admitted, blushing like there was no tomorrow. She gulped.

 

_It's raining men_

_Amen_

The silence was profound. "I see." Yamato said slowly. "It was too much…" nodding shamefully, Sena lowered her head, biting her lips nervously. "I am sorry," she whispered out.

"That's _so_ troublesome," Marco groaned out, flopping on the bed. "Agreed." Akaba was short, but to the point.

"And what now?" Taka spoke out the million dollar question.

"I would like to have chance with Sena," Shin slowly forced out, his eyes still full of resolve, as he stared into her eyes.

Sena shivered at the intensity of his gaze.

"Sena? Are you alright?" Kakei asked her concernedly. Sena nodded.

"Y – Yes," she squeaked out.

"We all like you," Yamato grumbled out. "And, we'd like to date you…" the rest of them nodded.

"You guys…" Sena spoke out weakly.

"Can you give us a chance?" Surprisingly, it was Shin who voiced out the problem.

If Sena were the fainting type, she would have been unconscious for th most time of this surreal conversation.

' _So, Suzanne was right,'_ she mused faintly. Still, that did nothing to prepare her for this confrontation, shell shocking as it was.

 

_It's raining men_

Well, the day was more twisted than Hiruma's brain that was for sure. From seeing the old Team Japan again, revealing she was a girl, being hit on by no less than six boys she would never thought they would take interest in plain old her, the said six boys being chased around by the six devils that were just now surrounding her, and the whole mayhem that came with Taka's revelation of his feelings for her.

'it was all Suzuna's fault,' she pouted inwardly. If the girl hadn't had the bright idea of emptying the whole canister of ice – cold water on Sena's person, the mess could've been avoided… or was that just a pipe dream? Well, she'd never know.

Sena was proud to say that she was on relatively good terms with all six of them. Those years, since the World Youth Tournament, were enlightening in that prospect.

They had stayed in close contact with each other with surprising regularity, given their busy schedules and interests. There wasn't a day she wouldn't of receive at least one e – mail from each of them, no matter how busy they were.

Sighing, she looked at their expectant faces. Shin was stoic as ever; only the slight widening of his eyes was testament to his… anticipation.

Yamato's amber eyes were, for once, completely serious.

Kakei looked even sterner than usual. Marco pretended to be nonchalant, but she still could recognize the tell-tale signs of nervousness.

Akaba's eyes were even more intense than usual.

Taka was… Taka. Currently, he was playing with the TV controller, nervously tracing and re-tracing the buttons. She gulped. This – this was even worse than the first time she was introduced as Deimon's Eyeshield 21! "I don't want to hurt anyone," she whimpered, curling into herself.

This – this was becoming a nightmare! She couldn't understand just why the girls were day-dreaming about having a group of cute boys pursuing them? Her mind raced wildly for some solution that would… what?

Akaba blinked. He wasn't used to this… Sena She seemed to be so vulnerable, like fine piece of china that would shatter at the smallest touch. Suddenly, he had an epiphany.

She was scared. Even more so than they were. Better yet, she was fucking _terrified_. Akaba's heart clenched at the expression on her face.

It just wasn't right.

She should be happy and carefree, laughing and dancing without worries…

"Sena… "He called out gently. Big brown eyes cautiously looked up at him. He smiled a small, reassuring smile. "You don't need to decide right now. Take your time and find your rhythm. "Slowly, she nodded. "You won't be angry?" She asked timidly, her eyes hopeful.

Akaba shook his head. "No. I understand that this… confession unsettled your rhythm. So it's obvious we need to give you some time to think on that. Won we, guys?" Red eyes looked at the other boys sternly.

"Uh… Yeah. "Marco hurriedly agreed. No need to be kicked out of running match before it even began.

 

_It's raining men_

Kakei sighed. "While I'm not exactly happy, Akaba is right," he softly agreed. "It should be Sena's decision, first and foremost. "He felt the girl's body relaxing slowly.

Taka wanted to pout. But he also felt guilty about getting Sena into all this mess. But he couldn't help himself - the evening was perfect, and being together with Sena and doggone tired - He yawned. "Yeah… I'm sorry for pressing you, though." He looked so guilty; Sena had to smile a small, reluctant smile. He reminded her of a small, puppy when he had done something wrong. "It's okay, Taka. I just didn't expect it…"

Yamato relaxed, too. Although the situation was hell of a lot awkward, Sena at least didn't outright refuse them. That would bite something fierce. Inwardly, he cringed at the possibility of Sena refusing them. His mind and hear recoiled at the idea violently. Yamato had liked the petite player since he had first seen him on a camcorder. It was just something about Sena, that caught his attention firmly- shyness, being adorable with his big mocha-colored eyes – which then formed into respect at Sena's tenacity on the field. He had sulked big time when he had found out he wouldn't be able to play alongside Sena. And then the big shock at the finding out that _he,_ was actually a _she!_

That day, even usually unflappable Taka was gaping openly. And Shin was no better. Remembering the event, Yamato supposed it had been rather funny. It also explained many of Sena's quirky behaviors – like when she had punched him back at the Deimon – Teikoku match. Well, the revelation didn't lessen his fascination with her. If anything, his curiosity with the speedy enigma of a girl had become even stronger.

He got to know her better through the e-mails and unknowingly, he had fallen for her heels over head.

This evening, he barely restrained himself not to strangle the foolish idiots that blurted out their desire for her to become their girlfriend. He was angry and jealous. Angry, because they dared to make a move on her, and jealous, because he had wanted to ask her the same question. Alas, the timing was completely off, what with Taka forcing his hand…

Kakei resisted the urge to pinch his nose as to stave off the imminent headache. The thing was troublesome to the extreme. And damn that Taka for forcing him to come clean with his feelings about Sena… It wasn't fair. He resisted the urge to pout.

Shin relaxed minutely. The danger was averted – if only barely. However, Sena would still choose one of them in the end. In that moment, Shin wished he wouldn't of expressed his emotions like a roadblock – that was to say, none at all. However, if anyone was able to see underneath his mask of being a tough guy, it would be Sena.

Sena was – Sena. Utterly mortified and petrified at the moment… even if it was just in her mind, but well, how many girls could say they were in her … position, literally and figuratively speaking, of course. Somehow, she was tucked in the middle of their little ball, with the boys she liked and respected the most… so it was fairly odd position she had found herself in. She liked them as friends. But… as a boyfriend material? Unconsciously, she pouted. Just one would be enough – but the _six_ of them! They really hadn't intended to make her life easy, had they?

But… would she give them a chance?

Or rather, _could_ she?

She gulped.

Oh _, boy._

Or, in her case, oh, _boys_.

Plural, indeed.

 

Quietly, the six boys watched the petite girl who managed to snatch their hearts. No pressure, right?

Ri – ight.

Now, it all depended on Sena's answer. Marco hoped to god that the answer would be positive.

"– Uhm. But if I – If I date one of you, the other five would be hurt…" Sena whispered out, her eyes wide and dark in the half-light. Kakei coughed in surprise. "What!" he croaked out.

Similarly, the other five were baffled. Even then, she was too kind - !

"I am afraid, if I date one of you then the other five wouldn't – "She gulped. "Wouldn't want to be my friends anymore."

The boys stilled. "So you are saying," Taka slowly forced his words out, "If you chose one of us as your boyfriend, then you'd lose others as your friends?" he finished, a thunderstruck expression on his fade.

They watched her nod shamefully. "I don't want to hurt any of you with my decision. So it's better to – "

"Just stay as friends?" Yamato interrupted her incredulously.

A short, tense silence.

"While I appreciate your effort to spare us from pain, I disagree. " Shin voiced out.

Cue the bugged-out eyes of his listeners.

All Team Japan knew shin wasn't the brightest crayon in the box regarding the emotions. Shin's sole focus on training didn't help the matters.

"I will _fight_ for you. And if I don't win you – "Those dark eyes flashed with pain – "I'll at least know that you are in good hands. "

They were gobsmacked.

"Hn. Spoken like a true Knight," Kakei half –teased, half – complimented the quiet linebacker. A small wave of laugher went though the group.

"But I don't – "Sena protested. Or tried to. A meaningful glance from the stoic boy stopped her half – way to uttering the sentence in full.

Suddenly, she felt very foolish. And she blushed. Gulping, she nodded.

"O – Okay. "She whispered out, nibbling at her bottom lip.

"So… Will you ….Give us a chance?" Akaba piped up. Taka elbowed the redhead half – heartedly into the ribs. However, he couldn't stop a hopeful feeling that began to bloom in his chest.

Sena sighed. Only if you promise that no matter which one will become my boyfriend, we'll all be friends. "She said sternly.

Yamato's grin widened. "Hell, yeah!" He cheered out, before practically glomping the petite girl. "Not if I have anything to do with it, I'd say." Marco cautioned the amber – eyed running back, a wild grin on his lips testament to his relief and will to fight. Yamato scowled at the suave boy half – heartedly. "You wish, Dino – chan. Hibara will be mine."

Akaba snorted. He eyed Kakei, and simultaneously, they rolled their eyes heavenward. "Children," They muttered in sync.

Sena didn't bother to muffle her laughter at their antics.

If anything, this experience will certainly prove to be amusing to no end!

* * *

**_OMAKE_ **

Kobayakawa Mihae prided herself on being a reasonable woman. Well, not many mothers would allow their daughters to pay football, would they? Let's ignore the tiny fact that she had fiercely protested about her darling daughter's involvement into the said sport, shall we?

And after a long, hard night, they were finally home. She sighed with satisfaction as she felt anticipation at the much-needed feeling of burrowing herself between the warm covers of her bed, and –

In her happy daze, she completely overlooked the number of shoes stacked against the wall.

Her husband didn't. However, he wisely decided to omit that particular little detail… he would just claim exhaustion, if the worst came ot worst.

Besides, Sena was responsible daughter, wasn't she? And so, the trudged into the kitchen.

Mihae blinked. _Seven cups?_ If she remembered right, there were no dishes to… she dismissed the seven cups, making herself a cup of tea. "It's good to be home," she muttered to her husband quietly.

Shen only nodded. "Aa." He decided not to mention those drying stacks of male clothes… no sense in making her worry, really. But when _his_ clothes were missing… it became a little worrying thought.

Burglars?

Well, with such amount of pouring rain outside…

"Have you seen Sena?"

Shen froze.

"She should've been in her room, " he answered slowly. "Her shoes are in the antechamber, "He added carefully.

Mihae nodded. "Good."

 _Wasn't it wonderful, to have such an obedient daughter?_ She mused to herself .

But something nagged at her.

Seven cups?

Usually, the kitchen was spotlessly clean. And the last time she checked, Sena didn't use so much cups.

_Unless…_

She blinked.

And headed to the bathroom to take a small shower.

Just to refresh herself, really.

"Dear…" her husband tried to stop her.

"Go to sleep, anata, "She mumbled. "I'll finish soon."

"But there's no – "he began

She already went into the bathroom. "– towels there, "he finished dejectedly.

 _And there is a whole lot of men's clothes drying,_ he finished to himself.

Really, Mihae was a reasonable woman. So it didn't surprise her, to find wet clothes being laid or hung to dry positioned about in the bathroom.

And there was surely a reason those weren't Shen's clothes, were they?

Quickly finishing her evening/morning shower, she strode out, clothed in her comfortable sleeping gown.

She was on a warpath.

Shen sighed. There would be no sleep until she would solve the Mystery of the Great Pants.

As any reasonable woman and mother would, Mihae first checked Sena's room.

Nothing.

Not even Sena.

Wait-. _Sena?_

"Anata! "She hissed to her husband. "Sena is missing!" he nodded dutifully. "Let's check other rooms first, shall we?" he pointed out logically.

It didn't help that his darling wife was armed with a baseball bat.

No, not at all.

Finally they reached the living room.

They had heard the multiple breathing patterns.

Mihae stiffened. As a reasonable woman, she would be calm in the face of kidnappers of her darling daughter – disregarding the fact Sena wouldn't invite her kidnappers into the house – and her hand clenched around the baseball bat.

Shen edged away from his incensed better half carefully.

Slowly, silently, the opened the door.

And lo, and behold the scene.

The couch had been stretched out, with, what? Six, seven? People being sandwiched up and about on it, under several mismatched covers.

There was hair… long, white hair. Then, a red mop.

Someone groaned, and the human ball shifted.

The Kobayakawas froze.

An arm was thrown haphazardly across the covers –

Mihae stared.

A male arm. It was too muscular to belong to a girl. And last time she checked, Sena didn't have seven heads, several pairs of hands and six legs poking out from the covers.

And… Was that a blue hair? Dark blue, but –

She blinked.

It seemed that they were protecting something.

Or, at least, they were clinging to something.

Or someone.

Her knees wobbled.

She gulped.

Yes – her biggest fear was realized.

Sena was in the middle of that warm cocoon of hormonal bags, sleeping angelically, unaware of the danger she was in.

Mihae gulped.

"Anata…" she whispered. Shen calmly intercepted the falling baseball bat from her nerveless fingers.

She whimpered as she saw the messy-haired one embrace her poor, innocent daughter.

And the red-haired one dared to _snuggle_ into her stomach!

Her eyes bulged. And was the – the ferrety – looking one doing what she was thinking he was –

Mihae couldn't watch them anymore.

Like any self-respecting, reasonable woman, she used the last resort technique.

She fainted.

Meanwhile, Shen whipped out a camera and quickly made a few mementos, an uncharacteristically sadistic smirk on the gentle man's face.

"First proof, then marriage, and then the baby carriage," He muttered to himself.

Unconsciously, the six suitors of his darling, baby daughter simultaneously shuddered, having a bad premonition about their first meeting with their… future father-in-law.

There was a reason Hiruma didn't dare to blackmail one Kobayakawa Shuuma.

Shuuma smiled at his sleeping daughter gently.

Sena was still cute as a kitten, though.

 

**_The end._ **


	3. Anniversary Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own nor the characters, nor the song, they were only my inspiration for this story. The Song is Anniversary Song by Cowboy Junkies. It's on YouTube too, so if you want to listen to it, go there. The characters are from anime Eyeshield 21.
> 
> Warnings: Possible OOC, multi – pairings: Sena/Taka, Sena/Akaba, Sena/Shin, Sena/Yamato, Sena/Marco, and Sena/Kakei Changed gender – Sena is a girl in here, except when it's written in a POV of the crowd that doesn't know that the infamous Eyeshield 21 is a girl. Also, this is not written in chronologically correct sequence… I more followed a song, so… /shrugs/

 

* * *

_Have you ever seen a sight as beautiful  
As that of the rain-soaked purple  
Of the white birch in spring? _

It was a rainy day, when she was waiting for Taka in the small coffee shop at the corner of the street. Sena sighed, inhaling the scents and aromas of the coffee beans, sugar, milk and something that reminded her of home. The owner of the coffee shop was an elderly woman, with silver hair going on white, and kind brown eyes. She was a little chubby, but that only made her more motherly, and more approachable. The customers called her Mama Rosette, Rosie or just Ma. The atmosphere of the shop was always warm, accompanied with laughter witty banter and a delicious cup of coffee.

Smiling, she sipped another sip of the admittedly delicious chocolate, humming contentedly as the warm, thick liquid slid down her throat.

She closed her eyes, and suddenly, there were hands on her eyes.

"Guess who?" The well-known voice asked mischievously.

She chuckled. "Well, it could be… one Honjou Taka? Or was I wrong in presuming that?"

He laughed a little. "You know mw too well, little one," he teased her.

"Hey!" Sena pouted, receiving a small kiss on her neck in apology. She turned around, only to be kissed again – this time on the lips.

"Sorry I am late," He murmured to her, after they separated. "The coach was being a bitch… again." Sena wanted to reprimand him for his language, but instead, she shrugged helplessly. "It can't be helped. Anyway, you are here now, aren't you?" She asked a small smile on her face.

Taka smiled at her. She was looking radiant in simple velvety black trousers and ivory cashmere jumper he had gifted her with their first Christmas. "Here," He gifted her with a long-stemmed orange rose, ensconced in baby breath.

"Wow!" She gasped her eyes wide with wonder. "Taka, you…"

"If you say one more time, I shouldn't I will order a whole truck of roses," He interrupted her, half-annoyed, and half-amused. "I wanted to." Sena gulped, nodding slightly. "Thank you…" She whispered out. "I love them."

Taka smiled at her. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. "I want to show you something.

Sena nodded, still entranced with the beauty of the rose.

They were under the same umbrella, Taka cuddling her into his body, leading her carefully.

"That's the last ten stairs, Sena." He muttered to her. "Now, first is left foot…"

Finally, they were… wherever they were, anyway. "So can I see not?" Sena asked him, almost whining. Taka chuckled, amused at her antics. "Yeah, you can."

Sena opened her eyes, and gasped. In front of her, just before the sunset, she saw a white birch. The tree was soaked with the raindrops, coloring it purple, and sparkling with the moisture.

"It's… magic." Sena managed to het out. Watching the tree for some long moments, she then turned to Taka. "Thank you." She whispered.

Taka smiled. It was magic, he agreed. But he'd rather watched his own magic, his Sena.

* * *

_Have you ever felt more fresh or wonderful  
Than on a warm fall night  
Under a mackerel sky,  
The smell of grapes on the wind?_

"Marco!" The soft voice called, prompting the tall, slender man with a strip of white hair to turn to his companion. He smiled, as he watched her run to him, her body tanned with the exposure of sun.

One of the boys whistled lowly. "Wow, you sure know how to pick'em!" He exclaimed, grinning, his white teeth glinting in the sun.

Marco smirked. Sena was clothed in orange bikini, with a see – through emerald green sarong wrapped around her hips.

Smirking, he hefted his surfing desk under his arm, and shook his head. "Paws off, boys," He said a shark smile on his face. "She's mine."

Sena embraced him, delighting in the salty taste of his lips. "Come drink some juice?" She asked, smiling at him cheerfully. Marco nodded, embracing her with his free arm. "Yeah. The waves are done for today, anyway," he replied.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled the smell of grapes and sea.

It was perfect.

* * *

_Well I have known all these things  
And the joys that they can bring  
And I'll share them all for a cup of coffee  
And to wear your ring_

They had been together for seven years already. It was funny; all of their friends, who knew about them, bet that they would be apart before the first month, what with the boys dating one girl and the chaotic schedules. There were rows, scuffles, frayed nerves and a lot of make ups. All of them had to find a compromise between work, play and relationships – especially the last part. Sena was working as a live-in translator, usually in politics or business, and sometimes in sport. Her… boyfriends launched into the American football, working their ways up to the top. It was very taxing, as they were in different clubs – only sometimes, two or three of them would play for the same club. Their sports careers were independent of each others', just as they liked it... Occasionally, Sena would come to watch their matches, depending on her schedule. Most of her free days were used to watch one or another of her boyfriends playing some important match – her colleagues were used to her strange quirk of disappearing to the matches by now, and they even asked her for her review of the matches.

Surprisingly, the six of them didn't have girlfriends, which baffled the sports fanatics mightily. After all, behind every great man, stands a great woman, no? But the six of them - Yamato, Taka, Shin, Marco, Akaba and Kakei - always came to the premieres without female companion. Usually, they ditched the social responsibilities, if they weren't for charity of for sponsors, but if they really had to go, courtesy of their irritating managers, they appeared alone or in the company of each other. They were known as a Fab Six, and media began to wonder if they weren't in relationship with each other. When Agon was asked about that, he had roared with laughter, but didn't comment.

Women adored them, and many tried to become their football girlfriends if not wives, but all efforts were in vain, which only underlined the gay theory even more.

Sena was amused as she heard the theory, going even as far as to give them permission to hire an escort, in the effort to defend their masculine pride. Horrified, all of them backpedalled swiftly, citing that they didn't want to tote around any ditzy females which would only like them for their money, and not for them.

One evening, she had come to their apartment, as it had been one of those rare opportunities that all of them were together.

She was tired, as her day was really stressful, and she just wanted to take her shower and flop herself onto bed, drowning into the arms of Morpheus.

They had a delicious meal, courtesy of Kakei and Akaba.

Later, when they were all in their living room, she has sensed that something was in the air. Her boys seemed… nervous.

"Guys?" She asked. "What is wrong?" Akaba blinked. "Wrong?" he parroted, confused. "Uh, nothing." Sena arched an eyebrow. "You expect of me to believe it?" she asked dryly, making them sheepish. Hell, Shin even blushed!

And then, they proposed to her.

With roses.

Sena was speechless.

"Oh, and by the way, you don't have work tomorrow," Marco remarked, as they were laying together in their king – sized bed.

Sena blinked. "What?" She asked slowly. A mischievous smirk on Taka's face made her wary. "Hiruma."

The word made her groan half in exasperation, and half in amusement.

"Should have known," she griped, before they burst into laughter.

The next week, she came to work with a small, platinum band on her ring finger, with six tiny diamonds inlaid in the design, the colors being red, blue, green, yellow, white and violet.

And the media had a heyday with the rings on the six players' ring fingers – platinum with Roman numeral of 21.

And the new wave of rumors was born: Were they members of some sect? Well, Cabal _was_ a popular choice, nowadays…

* * *

_Have you ever had the pleasure of watching  
A quiet winters snow slowly gathering  
Like simple moments adding up?_

Kakei was watching the snow slowly drifting on the ground. It was a surprise to have snow so early into the winter, but somehow, it was a welcome surprise. He was still clothed in blue jeans trousers and black pullover, having just arrived to the hotel. Blinking slightly, he returned back to the present, a slight smile on his face, as he thought of his companion.  
"Shun?" He turned to the voice, smiling at the adorable sight of Sena being clothed in too big hakama. She was looking like a child, playing the adult.

"Yes?" He asked, barely managing not to burst into laughter at the adorable sigh. Sena blinked. "Are you trying not to laugh?" She asked suspiciously.

At that, Kakei simply couldn't hold it in anymore.

His rich laugher echoed trough the room, while Sena pouted and attempted to storm off.

Kakei caught her effortlessly. "I'm not laughing _at_ you, darling," he managed to get out. "I am laughing _with_ you."

Sena's lips twitched. Soon, both of them laughed at the absurdity of the situation, while the snow outside was falling quietly, covering the ground into the white cover of winter idyll.

_Have you ever satisfied a gut feeling  
To follow a dry dirt road thats beckoning you  
To the heart of a shimmering summers day?_

They were running. Soft panting was the only sound, besides the rustling of leaves and branches, along with the near silent footsteps.

The road was dirty, barely visible one…. Barely worthy of the name of road.

The pair was running, entrancing in the symmetry and synchrony of their run. The smaller one was a woman. She was petite, clad in deep red cyclists' shorts that came to the upper half of her tights, and a sports bra of the same color, with the white trim around the edges. Her hair was swaying in a simple ponytail, when her feet were rhythmically pounding the ground.

The man was tall and built, running at the woman's side, his steps measured but not hasty.. He was clad in the black cyclists' shorts and white sleeveless shirt that was already wet with his sweat.

They didn't speak. They didn't need to.

On their way, they ran across the younger pair of runners, which were resting in the shades of the trees.

The guy blinked, as he saw the pair nearing. "Whoa, I didn't think that somebody would be crazy enough as to go running in the highest heat…. And look, they don't even have the water flasks!" He pointed to his girlfriend.

The girl blinked. "Huh, old crazies," She commented, before taking a sip from her water flask. Her eyes widened as she spotted the man.

He could be on the front-page of any sports magazine, what with his sculpted body and dark hair and piercing gray eyes.

" _Kyaaa!"_ She squealed. "So hot!" The guy blinked. And then, did a double take.

The woman was petite, slender and quite beautiful. She was holding tempo with her partner easily. But her partner made the guy do a double take. "I – Is that _Shin Seijuro!"_ He choked out, his eyes wide.

His girlfriend blinked. "Shin who?" She asked, clueless, her big blue eyes wide.

"You don't _know_? He's a _legend!"_ The guy practically shouted, before he began rambling about the sports' history of the mentioned man.

"Still, "he concluded, "I don't know who his partner is." At this, the girl blinked. "You don't know?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"She is Kobayakawa Sena, his partner and rival."

The pair sat under the tree, mutely watching the two of them running by, marveling at the couple's dedication to each other.

* * *

_Well I have known all these things  
And the joys that they can bring  
And I'll share them all for a cup of coffee  
And to wear your ring _

Sena sighed a small exasperated sigh. The family life was really difficult sometimes. Especially with so many members.

They lived in a big house all of them chipped in to buy. Nowadays, Sena was mostly home as to take care of their children and write stories. She had found out to have a gift for storytelling, and her first book had been an instant bestseller. It was story about – what else – American football.

Kaede was in high school now, an almost carbon copy of his father, Shun. However, his interest laid in the domain of basketball, and currently he had a heated rivalry with one Hanamichi Sakuragi. If Sena wouldn't know better, she would of thought the two of them hated each other. She chuckled at the thought. It was only matter of time… Sora was Kaede's twin, but had different father – one Shin Seijuro. He was generally quiet child, with intense brown eyes and good in martial arts.

Maria was three years younger than the twins, and daughter of -who else – Marco. Heck, she even inherited the white streak in her hair! She was clever kid, and adored her Uncle Hiruma. Sena was almost afraid to think what they were up to, whenever they got together.

The door slammed open, and the two hurricanes in human shape blurred across the room.

"Gotta go to practice, bye!" they called, making Sena shake her head in amusement.

The terrible duo, Akira and Seiichi. Both twins, and the second eldest in the family. Akira was Akaba's child – red hair and brown eyes, tied in high ponytail and blue shades on his nose. Seiichi had shoulder-length white hair, dyed blue at the tips. They loved to play football – in fact, Akira was linebacker, and Seiichi was quarterback – and they were also part of the music band, _Cutting Moon._ Akira played drums, while Seiichi was lead vocalist. Also hardcore pranksters and the terrors of teachers. Girls loved them, though.

"Mom, you alright?" Hideaki asked, concerned. Sena smiled at her eldest, as she caressed her bulging stomach. Hideaki was almost carbon copy of Yamato, right down to his eyes. Only that his face was more reminiscent on Sena0s ones more than his father's. "I'll be fine, darling," She answered affectionately. "The babies should be out any day by now."

Hideaki still watched her, a worried frown on his lips. In that moment, she was reminded on Shin so clearly, she almost cried.

She missed Shin. Hideaki kneeled in front of her. "Can I?" He asked amber eyes curious.

She nodded with a watery smile on her lips.

He put his hands on her stomach, inhaling sharply as he felt the small fluttering under his palms. Amber eyes wide with wonder, he stayed in front of her for a long, long time.

Smiling, Sena looked down at her ring finger, where the six diamonds glittered in the daylight, as if they were carrying a great secret within.

The coffee had cooled down, but neither mother neither son minded it.

* * *

_And I dont know how I survived those days  
Before I held your hand  
Well I never thought that I would be the one  
To admit that the moon and the sun  
Shine so much more brighter when  
Seen through two pairs of eyes than  
When seen through just one_

Akaba blinked. Was that Sena…?

What was she doing outside, at such late hour, anyway?

"Fuu.." He sighed a resigned sigh.

She was watching the moon, her face serene in the soft play of shades and light. She seemed to be so fragile, as if the smallest, gentlest wind would blow her over, prompting him to strode towards her.

"Sena?" He asked quietly. "Why aren't you in the bed?"

She turned to him, dark eyes glittering mysteriously in the weak light.

"I wanted to see the moon." Her answer was short and to the point, yet she had said in such manner, that prompted him to look upon the pale orb on the night sky.

It was May, and it was reasonably warm, bur he still shrugged his jacket down and wrapped it around Sena's thin shoulders.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sena continued a small smile upon her lips.

Red eyes closing, as he inhaled the scent of her hair, as h embraced her, allowing himself to feel the fullness of that single moment –

"So it is," He agreed, a faint smile on his lips.

In truth, the moon was the most beautiful when he watched it together with Sena.

_Have you ever seen a sight as beautiful  
As a face in a crowd of people  
That lights up just for you?_

Yamato smirked as he tossed away the helmet, the last touchdown settling the victory of Sunhawks with the roar of the enthusiastic crowd.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Yamato Takeru, the ace running back of S _unhawks_ , the Sun Emperor himself! As usual, he had been unstoppable though I wonder…. This match he had played with more fire than any before. Wonder why was that – "The announcer's comment was lost in the enthusiastic noise of crowd and the team's anthem.

"Look, he turned to – he's searching for someone!" The second announcer called excitedly.

"Well, yeah, there was a rumor he was already taken and it seems that they were right… Just who is the lucky girl?"  
Yamato's amber eyes lit up as he spotted the slender girl, clothed in well-worn jacket of _Teikoku Alexanders,_ who was waving at him enthusiastically.

"Takeru!" She called, her face aglow with happiness, as she ran towards him. She skillfully dodged the safeguards, and even the players.

"Oh, _wow_ … That lass sure has some sharp moves…" The announcer breathed out, his eyes wide at the girl's unconscious performance.

Takeru shrugged off his congratulating teammates and began running toward her.

"Sena!" He called out, delighted.

A moment latter, he caught her and twirled her around.

"You came…" He breathed in her ear, as he finally let her down, and into his embrace.

Sena laughed breathlessly.

"I did promise, didn't I'" She pointed out, nuzzling into him, not caring about dirt and sweat.

Takeru laughed a happy laugh, not caring about the annoying comments of the announcers or the doggedly stubborn reporters.

"Yeah, you did." He replied to her, smiling.

"You did."

* * *

_Have you ever felt more fresh or wonderful  
As when you wake  
By the side of that boy or girl  
Who has pledged their love to you?_

Murmuring, she stretched out sleepily, between dreams and reality still, teetering at the edge, as she curled into the next warm body, nuzzling the smooth expanse of somebody's chest affectionately. She was warm, comfortable and shamelessly enjoying the quiet moment… before her bladder demanded it's due. Blushing lightly, she began to excavate herself from the knot of human bodies, her cheeks becoming redder as she was forced to quietly crawl and slither off the bed in effort to stand up.

She had partially mastered the technique so she rarely woke them up… although, she had a sneaky suspicion the boys were humoring her most of the time.  
She relieved herself quickly, and after washing her hands, she tiptoed back to the bedroom.

Pausing for a moment, she looked at the dawning horizon. It was this time, when there was not a day yet; the night was still lingering in the air, taking her goodbyes for the time.

Shivering as the cool breeze licked at her exposed skin, she quickly cut her musings and strode to the bed, gently and swiftly moving back into the middle of the warm cocoon of naked bodies.

"'Bout time you returned," Yamato grumbled sleepily, making her yelp slightly. She nestled against him, feeling Kakei's hands embrace her waist, another hand was somehow on her hip, and slowly and surely, the others eventually nuzzled or curled around her, making her blush brilliantly.

"You _knew?"_ She whispered silently, as to not wake up the others.

Kakei snorted. "Of course we knew. You are impossible not to miss." He rumbled out, playfully biting her neck, before licking the skin to sooth the small bite, enjoying her minute shiver.

Sena sighed, still embarrassed to high heavens.

"I think you guys are certified perverts," She announced, pouting slightly. She was startled as Akaba chuckled into her stomach, apparently awake. "But we are _your_ perverts, Sena-chan. So stop complaining; you are not getting anywhere."

"And you even _admit_ it!" She gawped, aghast.

"Why would we deny something obvious?" Shin asked, blunt to the point, as usual.

Sena deflated. Really, it was no use to them…

Besides… it was their honeymoon… and really, she would have to get used to it, sooner or later.

Rolling her eyes, she pecked Yamato and Kakei on their noses, ignoring their grumbling of her not being fair.

"Later," she promised, before snuggling into her warm cocoon of strong, lithe male bodies and closing eyes to catch a small nap.

* * *

_Well I have known all these things  
And the joys that they can bring  
And now every morning theres a cup of coffee  
And I wear your ring_

Brown eyes watched the bickering men affectionately. "I still say that Yusuke would be better as lineman, though." Yamato announced petulantly, poking Marco into chest imperiously, his graying hair glittering in the afternoon light.

"Oh, yeah?" Marco challenged him, steely blue eyes flashing challengingly. " Pray tell me, how did you come to that conclusion? Yusuke has an ideal build for linebacker – "

"That's what I said!" Yamato interrupted him petulantly.

"No, you said line _MAN._ " Akaba corrected him, smirking. Yamato huffed. "Is your brain made of Swiss cheese now? I said line _BACKER_."

Taka coughed a small laugh. "Well, you were _wrong_. And he would be better as a catcher." Both Yamato and Marco looked at him, horrified. "Oh, hell, NO. He's linebacker through and through." And the debate had begun again.

Kakei sighed a long-suffering sigh.

Spotting Sena, he quickly stood up, and moved to help her carry the plate.

"Sena, you shouldn't carry so heavy plates," He gently rebuffed her, taking the said plate off her hands. Sena smiled sheepishly. "Well, Maria had to go to change Taro's nappies and.."

She looked up at her partner of thirty years. Kakei had aged handsomely; he was still in shape from running and being a fitness coach – his skin was less smooth, and in the corners of his eyes, there were a couple of crow feet's and on his forehead, there were faint wrinkles from frowning. His hair was blue, mixed with silver strands, making him look sophisticated.

Gently, he smiled at her, before carrying the plate to table, before cuffing Yamato behind his head, interrupting him in the middle of argument.

Sena had to stifle a laugh at Yamato's pout.

Taka noticed her, and smiled. His hair was shorter now, only to his shoulders, and tied into an elegant ponytail. His face was gentler now, not so expressionless as it had been in his youth. "Sena!" He called out. "Won't you join us – Takeru is complaining about Yusuke's place in the team again." He made a face.

Sena laughed, as the men's faces lit up. "Well…" She mock - pondered.

"Awe, come on, Sena!" Marco begged, his eyes shining with mirth. His hair was liberally peppered with silver now at the temples, and he had aged into a ruggedly handsome man, small goatee on chin included.

"Fuu…" Akaba sighed. "Come sit with me?" He asked. His hair was longer now, but not too much, and still as red as ever. In fact, he had been mistaken to be much younger than he truly was. In the afternoon sun, he reminded Sena of a particularly satisfied feline curled on its' sunspot. "Amaya and Kikyo could take care of guests." He told her, forestalling her protests. "And if they had known you were straining again…"

Red eyes glinted deviously.

Sena gulped.

"Where are Seimei and Genichiro?" She asked, slowly approaching them. Yamato smirked mischievously. "That's a secret!" He sing – songed, prompting Shin to wince and cuff him behind his head. "Ow!" He complained.

Well, Yamato didn't know how to carry even a simplest tune….

Shin shook his head. His flinty gray eyes became warmer at the sight of Sena. His hair was still mostly black, with some strands of white here and there. He smiled at her, a small, measured smile, which reminded Sena of their son, Genichiro. Genichiro was tall, broad – shouldered man, who was playing tennis at Rikkaidai. He was Shin's son - dark gray, almost black eyes, black hair and of a few words. He was just as possessive of Sena as his father. Once, a man tried to flirt with Sena, thinking she was unattached. Sena tried to politely disregard him, but the man was very persistent.

Imagine his surprise, when a boy told him, to leave his mother alone.

Of course, the man didn't listen, thus prompting Genichiro to use martial arts.

The man tried to make an uproar, accusing Sena of seducing him, when Patrick Spencer – Panther arrived.

Then, there came Shin, and the man paled a stark white.

He had attacked the wife of Shin Seijuro, and the honored guest of Panther himself…It didn't help that there were other members of Fab Six, all of them glaring at him for trying to force their Sena into… relationship.

The poor man had soiled himself and fainted.

And thus, Sena's relationship with Fab Six had been uncovered to the media.

It had been a shock to the media – the secret had been sitting in front of their noses for 25 years, and _nobody_ had scoped it!

The wonders of Fab Six – or more accurately, Sena, having Hiruma on their side, yeah?

Seimei had taken after Yamato – but with Sena's hair and Yamato's mischievous golden eyes. He was talented, just like his father had been, and people adored him for his charm and manners… although, he had a sadistic streak wider than Hiruma. In fact, he was the only one to successfully blackmail Hiruma, which was a feat, unheard of.

Sena chuckled, as she sat down on Akaba's lap, joining the debate.

It was the evening, and they were, as usually, curled in their giant bed, occasionally talking about the happenings of the day.

Sena sighed a small, content sigh, as she curled into her cocoon of warm human bodies.

"It was a beautiful day," She said quietly. "Thank you so much."

Her men chuckled. "No, Sena." Taka corrected her gently. "Thank you for giving us a chance." Sena blinked. "Well, you were persuasive enough," she chuckled.

"Thank you for being here for us." Akaba continued.

"Thank you for gifting us with such beautiful children." That was Marco.

Sena was blushing now. "Oh, shush," She scolded them affectionately.

"Thank you for bearing with us." That was Shin.

"Thank you for agreeing to be our fiancé." Kakei said quietly. "I know that it must have been terrible, reading all those writing about us…"

"Thank you for agreeing to be our partner." Yamato ended solemnly.

Sena smiled a small, teary smile.

"And thank you all for a ring and a cup of coffee…" She murmured, before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Her men watched her for some time, before they too, gave themselves up to Morpheus' tender hands.

* * *

**_ The End. _ **


	4. First Date -  Date Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They convinced her to give them a chance… now to prove that they deserve it! Taka is enjoying his time with Sena, but along comes his ex-girlfriend… What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or it's characters . I do own this lil' bit of story.
> 
> Shout Out: This is oneshot, and can be read as a stand-alone, although it's part of Dancing Queen universe. Had it written out for almost a year, and now, I finally got a chance to retype it and update. You know the song by Avril Lavigne, Girlfriend? Yeah, the one where the cool chick bashes the nerdy one because she wants her boyfriend? Well, I turned the tables – the cool chick gets what's coming for her. Yeap, nerds rule! /evil grin/
> 
> Warning: AU-verse, bashing of an original character – Haruno Rukia (yes, the name and appearance is intentional – my pet peevies are Haruno Sakura from Naruto and Kuchiki Rukia from Bleach, just because. ) And of course, double date – Sena is on date with Taka and Yamato…. Pairing - you guessed it, Taka/Sena/Yamato. Ooh, yeah, and Sena is female here.  
> ________________________________________

 

* * *

Taka was NOT amused. Just when he was finally on a date with Sena – chan and Yamato, enjoying himself thoroughly, there goes this chick of annex-girlfriend, throwing herself all over him. Or trying so. Rukia was a rather vicious type of a girl – a queen of she-bitches, actually.

True, she was beautiful, and at first, it was rather fun to enjoy their dates. Taka had thought her to be the one... however; the illusion did not last for long. The girly was a spoilt princess actually, mingling with 'cool crowds' and apparently enough, Taka hadn't been cool enough just because he didn't bend to her every whim. Rukia demanded his attentions 24/7, and woe betides him if he refused. She was like a leech – for money, attention, fane – and Taka became fed up with it.

He growled to himself quietly, wishing he could slap the fuck out of her, he ran a hand through his hair – Sena had told him she adored how silky it felt in her hands. Taka was rather taken aback at her admission and asked if she didn't mind that he wore it unbound. Rukia always whined to him about not wearing his white mane at least in a ponytail, which irked him greatly. Sena, on other hand, blushed and said she preferred is loose, as it was a part of him. Taka preened proudly, until Yamato teased him mischievously about being mistaken for a girl this way, which sparked a good-natured banter between the two of them, with Sena laughing helplessly over their comments.

They had a good time, laughing and talking about everything, especially about football. Taka truly missed having such conversations especially when dating . Rukia had completely shut him off as soon as he wanted to talk about that particular topic. However, Sena was the opposite – she understood his passion about the game, giving her input and comments every now and then, asking him if she didn't understand something. Taka respected her, because as his fellow player, she had truly earned her nickname of Eyeshield 21. Not many football players in Japan could boast going head-to-head with Shin, Agon, Yamato, Kakei, Marco or Akaba and winning. Yamato later confided in him that he truly didn't regret losing his title to him – er, _her._ He remembered Yamato being in a foul mood for days when they found out Sena's family had moved away to somewhere, thus making her unable to play in Team Japan.

And how she saved their asses when they had gone against America...

He looked across the room, gently smiling at Sena who was listening raptly at some of Yamato's tales from his days of Notre Dame.

* * *

"Ta-chan?" Rukia whined at him, big puppy-dog eyes watering. Taka blinked at her. "What?" he glared at her, irritated. The bint seemed surprised that her tactics didn't work. "love-bun, you weren't listening to me!" she pouted, her crimson-coloured lips quivering. Taka eyed her disinterestedly. For the life of him, he couldn't comprehend how on Earth had h been convinced to be her boyfriend.

Sure, she had a body to die for – the perfect supermodel figure, blonde hair with red streaks and a face of an angel, with perfect baby blues and small, rosebud mouth. Wherever she went, men worshipped her, and she knew it.

In comparison with her, Sena could be classed as tomboy. She was petite, had small breasts and a lithe body of a cheetah from all that running around, her brown eyes were nothing impressive, she looked like a typical wallflower.

Or would have been. All that dancing made her move with a lithe grace – if compared with Rukia, the latter would fade out, hands down. She had gentle, yet fiery personality that drew people to her like moths to flame. When she laughed, she laughed from the heart, warming people's spirits. When she fell, she made herself stand up again and again, no matter the pain. Taka loved how her gentle brown eyes lit up as she talked about her friends, dancing or crazy times with Deimon team. He loved her passion when she danced. He smiled at the memory how she – as Hibara – declined Agon's overtures. Not many girls could do that, what with Agon blasting all his perfect-boy charm over them.

Why would he want to go back to the blonde hellcat, anyway? Besides, talking about going back... it was time to return to Sena-chan anyway.

Boredly, he looked into Rukia's baby blue eyes. "Sorry, but no. I've already moved on."

* * *

Rukia bristled angrily. _'How dare he!'_ She seethed inwardly. Honjou Taka should be grateful that she deemed him worthy of her presence! Okay, time for plan B...

She pouted, big, liquid puppy eyes and quivering bottom lip.

Taka twitched. He knew what was coming...

Inwardly, Rukia smirked. _'Hook.'_ "W – Why? D – Don't you love me anymore?" Her voice wobbled perfectly, as if she were on a verge of tears.

The white-haired ex-Teikoku receiver sighed. Rukia eyed him greedily. _'Line... C'mon, just a bit more!'_ a perfect tear slid down her alabaster cheek.

Taka groaned wearily, face palming. _'Sinker...'_ She smirked inwardly. Her pity-me tactics worked perfectly, like she knew they would.

"No."

* * *

She jumped. _'What?'_

Determined dark eyes stared down at her. "No way in hell."

Rukia gaped unceremoniously. Her plan B never failed! Why now?

"What?" she croaked out, her voice disbelieving.

The fair-haired young man eyed her coldly. "You heard me. I will _NOT_ be your boyfriend. Go find some other poor sod to sing your claws in." He told her calmly.

She gasped at his crude language. "How _dare_ you! "She seethed. "I loved you, supported you, hell, I even gave you my virginity - and you dare to cheat on me with some filthy bimbo, you – you _CHEATER!"_ the last word, she shrieked out, attracting the attention of the cafe they were in.

Taka groaned. There was no reasoning with this wench...

He felt a gentle palm touching his arm. "Taka – kun... are you okay?" He heard the concerned voice of Sena say to him.

Looking down, he saw Sena eyeing him concernedly, as she worried her bottom lip. He had to smile at the cute sight she made. She was clothed in light blue trousers with sleeveless red top, printed with golden number 21 and jeans jacket. She didn't wear any make up or jewellery, and her chestnut hair fell in some unruly spikes around her slender face. Involuntarily, he felt his lips stretch in a gentle smile. "I am okay, Sena-chan, don't worry."

* * *

"Oh-ho, so _THAT'S_ the bitch you've left me for, " Rukia rudely interrupted their gentle moment, sneering at the pair.

Taka growled, embracing Sena protectively. He felt her tense, before she relaxed, much to his surprise.

"Sena?" He asked her gently, confused. She looked at him.

"I don't care about her words, Taka-kun," Her words rang clearly in his ears , even if she was almost whispering them to him. She smiled at him, and Taka felt as if his heart would burst with happiness. "I trust you." She concluded shyly.

He beamed at her proudly. "Thank you, Hibara-chan." He gently teased her with her nickname.

Ignoring Sena's mock – affronted squawk, Taka looked at the bitch of his ex-girlfriend. He felt Sena snuggle into him.

"Haruno Rukia, " He began icily.

Rukia froze at the tone of his voice.

* * *

Taka continued. "To tell the truth, I don't know what I saw in you as girlfriend. You constantly moaned, dragged me up and around for the parties I didn't even want to go to, whined about me training with my teammates, tried to show me off to your insipid little friends as if I were some kind of trophy, pitched fits whenever you didn't like something – and the last straw, you intentionally pushed me into traffic in front of speeding car, just to satisfy your sick ego." He smirked maliciously at her pale face,

"And don't think I don't know about all your escapades behind my back!" He ended the tirade, his face hard at the unpleasant memories.

"T – That isn't true!" she stammered, her blue eyes wide as saucers.

Taka snorted. "The Hell it isn't. It was a pure dumb luck that my old colleague happened to be there and knocked me back to the pavement. "

"B – But you were alone!" The banshee shrieked out. "There wasn't a chance in Hell for anyone to help you in time – " She gasped out.

Taka grinned a purely evil grin. "So you admit you did it?" he asked her silkily.

"Wha _– No!_ I – I didn't – " She blustered, previously pale cheeks red with mortification.

"Poor you," Taka mocked her. "Well, my colleague saw you; do you still dare to deny it was you?"

Nodding, she pouted.

Taka smiled. "Well, well... Try telling that to Kobayakawa Sena, then."

* * *

The witnesses gasped, realizing the weight of Taka's words. Kobayakawa Sena was the name everyone knew. He was Eyeshield 21, the MVP of World Youth, the Light Speed runner, rumoured to be the fastest man alive. After the match, the man vanished before reporters could get a hold of him, much to their disappointment. And to their frustration, his teammates knew as much about him as they did. In short – almost nothing.

Sena groaned. She was doomed. She sent a weak glare at Taka, who smiled at her unrepentantly. She then looked at Rukia. The bint was shaking with terror.

Taka threw her a saucy smirk. "I should be off now, "He purred out. "Besides, I still owe my girl here a date." He nuzzled into Sena's fragrant locks.

Rukia gulped. _'One last shot.'_ She thought to herself desperately. _'It just had to work.'_

"You want to date a cheater?" She asked, her voice malicious.

Taka blinked. "What on earth are you babbling about?"

Rukia grinned at his confused inquiry. "While you were talking with me, she was flirting with that guy over here," She pointed at Yamato, a coy smirk on her lips.

* * *

Silence.

Then, Taka snorted.

Sena moaned in embarrassment, slapping Taka's chest in irritation.

Yamato chuckled. The boys looked at each other and the burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing about!" Rukia demanded, peeved out. She saw the girl in Taka's embrace shaking her head in amusement, before she too succumbed to mirth.

"Ooh, t – that is _priceless,"_ Yamato managed to choke out between chuckles.

"Indeed," Taka drawled out.

Sena pouted at them half – heartedly. "Meanies," She huffed at them.

Taka gently nudged her toward Yamato.

She pouted and reluctantly switched the partners. Yamato chuckled at their antics, before he embraced the slender girl around her waist with his right arm, while Taka claimed her shoulders with his left arm.

Yamato looked at now unattractively gaping Rukia.

"Take notes, miss," He chuckled out. "We _both_ are dating her. "

Sena flushed at Yamato's shameless promotion of their relationship.

"Takeru, you are _so_ dead!" She grumbled out, which prompted a new bout of laughter from both of her boyfriends.

"But that's the truth, darling, " Yamato pouted at her.

Sena rolled her eyes. "Sadly, that's true, "She agreed dryly.

They left the gaping people in the cafe, heading for the amusement park.

* * *

The rest of the date went by swimmingly – Yamato and Taka both got Sena animal plushies – from Yamato, she received a fox and Taka gave her a wolf. They got on the rides, visited the house of the mirrors, where they made fun of their distorted reflections, ate sweet cotton and generally had a good time. They even went to photo booth.

Finally, Sena was escorted back to her apartment. The walk back was quiet. As they reached the door of her apartment, Sena turned around smiling at both of her companions. "It was amazing," she murmured out, her chocolate brown eyes shining excitedly.

Yamato smiled at her apparent enthusiasm. "Well, I am glad you had fun," he offered gently. Taka nodded his assent, smiling. "I'm just sorry she had to butt in," he added, his gentle eyes darkening shortly.

Sena sighed. "It couldn't be helped, "She muttered out. "But, " She blushed shyly, "I wouldn't mind repeating the experience." Taka's hung head shot up. "You wouldn't?" He asked, his voice full of hope. Sena smiled. "Yeah." She kissed both of them on their lips – a small peck, nothing more, before she vanished into the apartment.

"See you tomorrow at training?" She asked hopefully her cheeks red with blush.

"O – Oh, of course!" Yamato stuttered out. "Fifteen thirty as usual?" Sena nodded. "And Takeru, Taka...? Thanks again."

With that, she gently closed the door.

* * *

Yamato and Taka walked to their apartment in a daze. Suddenly, Taka cursed. "Damn it!" Yamato blinked. "What?" His brains were still replaying the kiss in his head.

Taka eyed him, his brown eyed huge. "We forgot to tell her where we train!"

**_/THE END/OWARI/_ **


	5. Second Date - A Date To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date to remember... It was Kakei's and Akaba's turn to have their time with Sena. Just what kind of trouble would the three of them get into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Eyeshield 21 or it's characters – I only own this little story.
> 
> Shout Out: So there. Another chapter bites the dust ... metaphorically speaking. Real Life had it's way to swamp even the best of us with it's lemons and other assortment of exotic fruits. Kitten Trouble has another chapter in works, hopefully I will finish and upload it soon. Mainly, I am wading through Scrapbook Jewels and chewing the corners into appropriate stories. So rejoice.
> 
> Warnings: AU - verse. Sena is a girl in that one, and a double date, this time Kakei/Sena/Akaba.

 

* * *

For once, Kakei and Akaba looked doubtful that they had come to the right place. "Yumeiri Orphanage?" The aquamarine-eyed teen muttered disbelievingly. "Why on Earth – _oof!"_ He felt someone collide with him. Or more accurately, his legs. It was small, almost petite boy with shockingly orange hair and deep blue eyes. "Uh... S – Sorry, mister," the boy apologized, before his eyes widened with awe. "Uwah! So _tall!"_ He exclaimed, gawking at Kakei's ... tall... posture. Akaba discreetly coughed at his partner's misfortune.

Kakei smiled uncomfortably at the star – struck boy. "Hello. And who might you be?" He asked the small ball of energy kindly. The boy brightened. "I am Kai! And I am five an half year old!" The now named Kai beamed proudly. Akaba smiled at the little guy's enthusiasm. "Pleased to meet you, Kai-kun. Could you tell us where is Sena – san?" he asked the small boy kindly. The child's eyes widened. "You want to talk to Sena – neechan? Are you the guys she said she wanted to go..." Kai's nose scrunched up cutely as the boy was searching for the right word. "On a date?" Kai finished, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Kakei nodded, wide-eyed at the chibi's glare at the two of them. What they expected even less, was for Kai to grab both of their hands and tug them down on his level, making the two teen crouch in front of him.

The child was scowling ferociously. "Prove it!" He demanded, deep blue eyes flashing with determination to protect his Sena – nee. Akaba and Kakei eyes each other helplessly. "Uh... Akaba stammered out. They certainly didn't expect Sena would have pint – sized protector when they arranged to pick her up, that was for certain!

* * *

"Kai! Kai!" Oh, there you are!" Sena came running to the little group. Her cheeks were flushed lightly, her hair was messy as usual and she was clothed in simple black capris along with faded out blue T – shirt that was at least two sizes too big for her. She skidded in front of her gaping dates.

Kai turned around, beaming again, once again being a cute, harmless chibi his two unfortunate victims had perceived him to be. "Sena-nee!" "He yelped out happily, before releasing the boys' hands and diving at her. "Those two meanies want to take you away from us!" he accused the two flabbergasted boys, bottom lip pouting cutely. Sena couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Oh, Kai," she muttered fondly, while ruffling the child's bright hair.

"Er... Sena?" Kakei and Akaba were still crouched on the ground, looking at her with confusion. Gentle brown eyes widened. "A – Ah, gomen!" Sena squeaked out, blushing. She offered them each a hand as to help them haul on their feet . Smiling, Kakei and Akaba accepted, careful to not bowl her over. _'And her hand fit so comfortably within mine,_ 'Akaba mused silently, before he spoke out. "Thank you, Sena – chan. But what are you doing here, anyway?" He asked, shifting his guitar case carefully.

"I am a part – time helper here, " Sena answered them, smiling. "Three days in a week, I come here and work odd bits and ends. My shift should be finished in about half an hour." She offered, releasing their hands.

"Sena-nee is the bestest!" Kai piped up, beaming. Sena flushed, much to her dates' amusement. "Ah..." She stammered. "Really?" Kakei inquired, eyebrow arched in mock – doubt. Kai nodded furiously. "Yup! " He embraced the slender girl tightly, making her squeak with embarrassment.

Akaba smiled warmly at the helplessly spluttering girl. She definitely was cute. Kai then perked up. "Sena-nee... are those two your dates?" He asked the blushing girl innocently. Sena squeaked again, but nodded all the same. "Yes, Kai. The one with aquamarine eyes is Kakei Shun, and the red-haired one is Akaba Hayato," she introduced Kai to the duo, smiling shyly.

For a moment or two, Kai eyed the introduced duo quietly.

"Are you serious about Sena – nee?" He asked the duo curiously. Kakei smiled at the boy's question. "Of course we are. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here, would we?" Kai blinked at that logic. "Oh... Okay." He agreed reluctantly. "But if you hurt Sena – nee..." He growled out, deep blue eyes flashing with determination, "I'll hurt you back, and I'll never let you near Sena – nee again!" The three of them were taken aback at the child's vehement words, especially Sena.

She kneeled down and hugged the small boy gently. "Kai, love... They would never hurt me," she murmured rocking the child softly. "And thank you for looking out for me. " Kai nodded petulantly, still pouting at losing his Sena-nee to those two... _meanies._

Kakei kneeled too. "Sena is very lucky to have you taking care of her. I would be honoured if you would entrust her to us." He told to the still mutinous – looking chibi gently.  Deep blue eyes stared into aquamarine ones for what Kakei felt it was an eternity, searching for something. Finally, Kai smiled- "Okay! " Kai chirped out. He then looked at Sena imploringly, using the dreaded weapon ... puppy dog eyes. " Sena-nee... will you tell us how did You – nii recruit you?" Sena laughed fondly at the child, ruffling the bright locks playfully. "Of course, Kai. Now let's gather the others, ne?"

Akaba arched one eyebrow inquiringly. "You-nii? He inquired, as Sena and Kai stood up again, with Kai shooting off and yelling for other children to gather for the story.

Sena chuckled, embarrassed. "They love to hear about my days as a Deimon running back. Especially Kai. When he grows up, he wants to be a quarterback, just like him. "

Kakei blinked. "Him?" He asked slowly. He didn't want for Sena to have such a fondness in her voice about anyone outside their little circle. Brown eyes looked up at him, confused.

"You don't know?" Sena asked, honestly surprised. "They call Hiruma-san You – nii.",

Akaba stumbled.

* * *

The children were gathered around her, eagerly listening to the story. Akaba and Kakei sat near Sena, also curious as how she became the Eyeshield 21.

"It was when I enrolled into Deimon High," Sena began, smiling softily at the coloutful memories. "I was waiting for Mamo-nee to come back from picking the information packet for me, when suddenly, Someone grabbed me, and threw me into the air. " Kakei had to grab his nose to stop the flow of blood at the perverted images that invaded his head. ' _Sena... In the air... Panties showing...'_ Akaba chucked at Kakei's plight softly. Kakei just eyed him, irritated, exhaling a small wounded huff about being found out. "Of course," Sena continued, unmindful of Kakei's troubles, " I was clothed in my previous school 's uniform, so I didn't wear a skirt. That, and with my short hair, I was easily mistaken as a boy."  Sena smiled sheepishly at the wide – eyed faces. Akaba felt a keen disappointment about not being able to rib Kakei some more. The story continued, with Sena describing the Huh – brothers, bullying her – both Akaba and Kakei growled – and Hiruma's recruitment tactics. Akaba had to bite back a chuckle at the description of Sena being bound up like a worm and hauled around on Hiruma's shoulder.

"And then, Hiruma – san told me to run. I did, and the stop watch showed 5, 0 seconds. Kurita-sempai was so overjoyed!" Sena smiled at the memory. "But you – nii wasn't satisfied. He slipped a dog biscuit down my shirt, and called Kerberos. "The children gasped.

"And oh my, was that a run of my life," Sena chuckled. "You-nii timed me and the stop – watch showed 4, 2 seconds. " Akaba and Kakei gasped. "Are you serious? Kakei asked, wide – eyed. Sena nodded solemnly. "Yeah. That was my highest speed, under pressure. But it still passed some time, before I learned to maintain it."

The time passed in telling stories – children somehow convinced Kakei to tell them about his living in America and meeting the Eyeshield here, much to the trio's amusement. Akaba fascinated them with his guitar and playing on the said instrument - Sena was quite sure that the word _'Fuu'_ would be an important part of the kids' vocabulary from now on. An hour and a half later, the children finally let themselves be tucked in to their beds for the afternoon nap.

* * *

The two of them watched Sena tuck in Kai. It was a surprisingly domestic scene, and they didn't mind that their date was delayed. It had been an enlightening experience, watching Sena work and play with the kids; and in process, they had found out more about her than they would on an actual date. They still couldn't believe that Hiruma had found such gem among running backs thanks to the bullies. Which reminded them... Get a word with the Huh – brothers. Sena forgiving them didn't mean that _THEY_ would forgive the bastards.

Finally, Sena came to them. "Thank you for being so patient with them," She whispered, smiling at the duo, making them blush slightly at the praise.

"Fuu. It was nothing." Akaba nodded at her, smiling. "In fact, I enjoyed it. And it was interesting to hear about beginnings of your American Football career," he gently teased Sena, while Kakei chuckled at their kitten's mortified blush. "A – Ah," Sena stammered, her gentle brown eyes wide. "Um..." Kakei smiled at her speechlessness. "Personally, I look forward to finding out more about you." Akaba hummed an agreement. "Now, where to next?"

* * *

Finally, they decided on bowling. While they were walking to their destination, they passed the basketball park. Suddenly, an orange ball almost hit Kakei's head, if it weren't for his fast reflexes.

"What the _fuck_ was that for!" Kakei snarled out, pissed. He threw the ball back to the punks, intending to continue his chat with Sena.

No such luck.

The next recipient of the ball was Akaba. Red eyes flashed with irritation. "Fuu..." The guitarist sighed dismissively, bouncing the ball back to the idiot who threw it. Inwardly, he twitched.

The next ball ploughed straight into Sena's stomach, making her yelp and bend over with the force of the throw. She was sprawled on the concrete, grimacing lightly at the pain.

"Sena! Are you alright!" Kakei asked frantically, while Akaba crouched beside her, helping her up gently. Sena smiled at Kakei reassuringly. Well, more like grimaced. "Don't worry, Kakei – kun, I've had worse." She wined at the sight of her skinned hands. Kakei's eyes narrowed. Both her and Akaba gently helped the woozy girl stand up. He saw the punks laughing at Sena, and his blood boiled. How dare they...!

"What a pussy," The ringleader , a fat boy with lip ring and green Mohawk, sneered. "Couldn't even catch a ball." The gang broke out in raucous laughter.

Akaba and Kakei seethed.

"What do you want?" Akaba asked. The gangly redhead with a horse face and buck teeth grinned nastily at the question. "Hand over yer money. All of it."

Kakei twitched. "No can do." He growled out. The punks gulped as Kakei went into his gangster mode. Kakei looked down at the fat kid who seemed to be unsure of the situation. Then, the fat lips smirked. "Tell ya what, we'll play a game of basketball, three on three. If ya win, we'll let you go without a scratch. If _WE_ win... Ya'll hand us all yer money and be our slaves. " Sena gulped at the laughter that followed the fatso's proclamation.

The three of them huddled, with Akaba and Kakei eyeing Sena in concern. Kakei's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "We're fucked..." He stated flatly. Akaba sighed. Sena shook her head. "Why are you saying that?" She asked. "I can play basketball... Well, I learned in America..." She trailed off at the boy's growing smirks. "Then let's do it," Akaba purred out, his red eyes bright with mirth.

* * *

Sena's speed, Kakei's throws and blocks, Akaba's dribbles and their teamwork stumped the punks. Apparently knowing each other moves in American Football reflected in basketball too.

Because they were used to winning with either death-threats of overwhelming their opponents with raw power, the punks couldn't cope with opponents who didn't fear the collisions or dirty tactics and were complete stamina freaks to boot.

The result? Punks: 5, the trio: 165 points.

* * *

"Wh – What are you?" The punk leader croaked out, scared out of his wits. Kakei smiled a mirthless smirk, barely winded from the match. "Someone you shouldn't have messed with." He replied.

Sena blinked. "Oh... I almost forgot. Have to call Hiruma." She mumbled to herself absentmindedly. She had to report about his brats, didn't she? Hearing her mumble the punks paled a ghostly white. "H – H – Hiruma?" The one with broken nose croaked out, his eyes bugged out. Sena nodded, still absent minded. "I should've called him before the game that we would be delayed to out meeting... Oh man, he'll be pissed..." She sighed, fingers poised over the phone's keyboard. Akaba and Kakei blinked, before getting a truly evil idea...

"W – Wait!" One of the punks feebly called out. Sena paused. "Yes?" She asked mildly. Akaba and Kakei forced themselves not to grin. "C – Could you, you know... Not c – call him?" The fat ass begged, sweating like pig he was. Sena arched an eyebrow. "What, and suffer punishment game myself?" She asked them flatly. "No can do, pal. " Kakei snorted. "But Sena – chan," he purred out "I am sure these boys didn't mean to... _detain_ us. " The culprits began sweating harder. Akaba crackled his knuckles, mock – contemplating expression on his face. " _Fuu._.. I vote for calling Hiruma – shi, Sena – chan," His lips stretched into a cruel smirk. "They _are_ the culprits, after all."

* * *

After being far enough to not be heard, all three of them busted out into a helpless laughter. "T – That was priceless!" Kakei choked out, tears of mirth escaping from the corners of his eyes. " I – It was brilliant!" Akaba agreed, grinning. "I've always wanted to play ' _Good Cop, Bad Cop'_ , anyway. " Sena piped up, smirking. That remark made the three of them almost fall over with the new bout of mirth.

A date to remember, indeed!

**_ /THE END - OWARI/ _ **


	6. Third Date - Trial By Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sena has a date, but her friend wants to play a matchmaker. What would Shin and Marco do? Witness their trial by fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or it's characters. Only own this lil' story, that I do.
> 
> Shout Out: Hum... Third part is out, and hopefully, I will post fourth one soon. Otherwise, I am writing, son don't worry about updates... Which ones, it will remain a secret /smirks/
> 
> Warnings: Messed up original time-lines and happening, making this an AU – verse. Besides, Sena is a girl there, along with the pairing , this time Shin/Sena/ Marco. Along with slight Inuyasha crossover, and consequent Kagome bashing.. You were warned.

 

* * *

Sena sighed. She loved her friend, really she did, but why did Kagome have to be so nosy and insisting that she would help Sena to... well, you know, find a date? Kagome was a kind girl, albeit a little strange, what with her unexplainable bouts of sickness and disappearances every now and then. They had met purely by chance. Kagome, being the klutz she was, crashed into Sena while she was fumbling for a cellphone in her purse, as she was hurrying to the class. Five minutes later, they met again, in the same classroom. After the class, Kagome had apologized to Sena once again, inviting the slender girl for a cup of tea. Since then, they became good acquaintances – not friends, because Sena already had them – _cough_ Americanfootballplayers _cough_ \- but acquaintances nevertheless. Sena helped Kagome with her coursework when she had her 'missing' episodes, and listened with amusement when Kagome complained about her troubles with the giggly girly trio of Yumi, Yuka and Eiri pushing her to find a boyfriend.

Lately, Kagome got in her head a strange idea to matchmake together Sena and Hojo.

* * *

"For the last time, Kagome, _NO."_ Sena emphasized the last word firmly. "B – But - "Kagome stammered out, her eyes big with that puppy-dog look every girl knew instinctively. However, Sena was firm. "If you don't want to date Hojo, then it's your decision. But please, don't you DARE to push him on me,"She told Kagome firmly.

Kagome groaned. "But Sena – _chan.._." She whined out.

Sena sighed an exasperated sigh. She quickly donned on comfortable hip – hugging black trousers that flared from the knees down to the enkles and deep orange sleeveless tank top with wide strips at the hips and tribal design of a black dragon with sparkling eyes made from tiny ruby red crystals, making it seem alive. A wide belt, made from interlinked silver hoops around her hips and some black sandals on her feet, and she was done. She then brushed her hair carelessly, before applying some lip balsam on her lips.

Kagome gaped. "Wow, Sena..." She breathed out. Sena smiled at her. To Kagome, She was radiant in that outfit. She felt a tinge of jealously at the sight of the smaller brunette girl. Sena had a perfect hourglass figure – legs to die for and flat stomach with moderately-sized bust and attractive face with warm chocolate colored eyes. However, what really made her stand out wasn't her body, but her self – confidence and kindness. Although Sena wasn't in so – called cool crowd, people were drawn to her and her energy. Suddenly, Kagome felt small.

"Um... Sena? Are you going somewhere?" She asked Sena timidly. Sena nodded, as she put her jacket in a small backpack. "Yup. I have a date" She answered, smiling happily.

* * *

But Kagome frowned. "How come I didn't know about it?" She whined, pouting. "Don't you trust me?" Cue puppy dog eyes... _Again._

Sena sighed, exasperated. "It wasn't any business of yours – besides, you barely came back from your medical examinations..." She explained to the curious girl calmly.

"Oh..." Kagome frowned, confused. Then, she remembered. _"Oh!_ " She flushed in embarrassment. "I remember now, Sena – chan... Gomen ne." Sena shook her head, amused at Kagome antics. "It's nothing," She reassured the black – haired girl- Kagome sighed in relief. Sena was her true friend, although she was aware that Sena saw her only as a mere acquittance, which both irked her, along with makign her curious. Sena was unlike any girl Kagome ever meet. The closes to compare to Sena was Sango, but the demon – slayer lacked... _something_ which Sena had in abundance.

Curiously, Sena never did speak about her past. Oh, she had, somewhat, but Kagome always felt that Sena left out something fundamentally important, every time they talked about it.

And then, the girl's hobbies. Sena ran.. _. A lot_. She danced, and that was it. No diet; Kagome even saw Sena munching with Raimon Tarou on huge slices of pizza, and the girl was still samelessly fit as always! It boggled her mind. The last thing was, Sena's friend.s Sena, Kagome noticed, had female acquaitances. Not friends. However, Sena also had confusingly many male friends, who talked with her as if she were one of them, their equal, and not just a mere slip of a girl. Take Rikiya Gaou for example. The star lineman of Team Japan was 6,2 feet tall, heavily muscled ans strong as an ox. It was rumored that the man could lift 300 kilos without sweat.

Gaou wasn't stupid. Still, Kagome noticed that he disregarded women... somewhat... but at the same time, respected Sena. As an equal. It frustrated Kagome as Gaou was close-mouthed as on why. Panther was labelled as the fastest man in the world, yet Sena was friends with him, with Panther regarding her as his sempai. Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou often crashed in and dragged her off with them, joking and laughing with her as they would with their little brother – yet there was still a measure of a gruff respect behind all the curses rude words and snarking around. Along with many others. It drove Kagome _bonkers_ when nobody wanted to tell her why was Sena so respected. Kagome once even asked Riku whether Sena was a transvestite. At first, there was an incredulous silence... and then, howling began. The boys were crying tears of mirth... _literally!_ Poor Takami had to be carted off to hospital because his spleen ruptured from too much laughing. And Kagome was even more confused as before. It didn't help that the boys snickered every time they saw her.

The doorbell rang.

* * *

Kagome jumped up. "I'll go!" Sheqickly offered, insanely curious as to what kind of a man Sena had managed to nab for herself.

She opened the door... and almost got a nosebleed. "You're not Sena – chan, I'd say" The tall young man with white lock of hair drawled out, smiling slightly.

"U – Um, you're right. I am her friend, Higurashi Kagome." Kagome introduced herself, bowing in a hurry, while she blushed red as a tomato. "P-Pleased to meet you"

The stoic teen, clad in faded blue trousers and white T-shirt with deep blue club jersey of White Knights over, nodded shortly. "Pleased to meet you. I am Shin Seijuro." He didn't smile or bow. Kagome sweatdropped- ' _Just what was he? A robot?_

* * *

"Ah, how rude of me. I am Marco," the youth with white lock of hair introduced himself, smiling pleasantly at still flustered Kagome. He was clad in discreet pinstriped suit, making him bad-ass and sophisticated at the same time.

"Ah... Would you like something to drink?" Kagome asked nervously. The duo sure was intimidating, even if they behaved like harmless puppies.

"Oh no, no need. We only came to pick up Sena – chan," Marco declined politely.

"Oh..." Kagome was almost disappointed "Then you two are her friends?" She inquired, curious. "Not entirely true," Shin's voice rang out. "We're her boyfriends. "

* * *

 _"WHAT?"_ Kagome yelped out loudly. " _Both_ of you date her?" She was floored. When she had seen Marco, she thought he was a nice catch. But for Sena to date _BOTH_ of them... Her brain short – circuited.

"Marco, Shin?" Sena 's voice called out. "Sorry for the wait. Shall we go?" Kagome watched the two men's heads whip to the origin of the voice. Marco gaped, while Shin's eyes widened minutely. "Wow, Sena. You are beautiful!" Marco blurted out, flushing. Sena blushed shyly. "Glad you two like it, " She teased the duo happily. Shin said nothing. He just strode forward and hugged the girl, with a small smile on his face.

Marco coughed. "Stop hogging Hibara, Shin," He half-teased, the ex-Oujou linebacker. "Sharing is caring, you know?"

* * *

"And possession is nine tenths of law," Shin volleyed back, smirking impishly. Marco gaped for a moment, and then pouted. "No fair, I'd say."

Sena laughed at his expression, when she was reluctantly let out of Shin's hug and approached the pouting man. "There, there," She teased, kissing Marco on the cheek. "Better now?"

Hearing Shin's growl, Marco smirked. "Lots. Thanks, Sena – chan. Oh, and here," He gave her a bouquet of orange and white roses.

"Oh, they are beautiful," Sena breathed out, her eyes wide with amazement as she accepted the gift. "Thank you... both of you."

* * *

Sena's smile was radiant, Kagome noticed, making the two men preen with pride.

She felt like a witness of something ... beautiful. Clearly, Sena ws the sun both of men gravitated around, and yet, Sena still made each od them feel as if they were her sole focus in universe.

"Um... Sena?" She asked timidly. "How did you three... um, meet?"

Sena blinked at the question, and then flushed. "Oh, er...It's rather embarrassing story," She said meekly.

Shin smiled a small, warm smile, deep gray eyes softening a little, as he looked at his embarrassed girlfriend. "At American football's match, in high school. Unknowingly, I chased after her ever since."

Sena smiled at him. "Same for me., If it weren't for him, I would've given up on American football."

Marco made a horrified noise at the revelation. "Then it's a good thing the big lug was there, then," He snarked out, evading Sena's playful swat.

"Oh?" Kagome blinked owlishly. "You were a cheerleader?" She inquired, curious. Sena groaned.

"She was a manager for Deimon Devilbats," Shin took mercy on Kagome's tortured curiosity.

"Shin!" Sena whined out, embarrassed.

"Ohhh..." Kagome nodded in understanding. "And you, Marco-san?"

Marco smiled an innocent smile. "Oh, it was at the tournament gathering. Y'know, one I wanted to switch a ball..." His eyes widened as he remembered the terror when he found out... "Good thing I didn't manage to,otherwise we would have been screwed, I'd say. "

* * *

"Screwed?" Sena blushed at Kagome's parroting of that particular word. "Well, they would have gotten Shinryuuji Nagas for opponents, instead of Taiyou Sphinixes..." Her voice trailed out, as she remembred that particular event.

Shin blinked. "You tried to switch balls with _Deimon?"_ He asked, incredulous.

Marco nodded. "Yup. Luckily for us, Eyeshield-kun held onto their ball," He grinned rakishly.

Sena nodded, blushing.

Shin sighed. _'That Sena...'_ Shaking his head in fond disbelief, as he messed the girl's hair. Earning a mock – indignant squawk in return.

"Didn't save you from meeting them, anyway," Shin snarked back.

"Oh yeah," Marco grimaced at the memory of involuntarily 'mooning' his behind. Sena just blushed.

* * *

Kagome watched them curiously as they reminisced. The story of Shin and Sena seemed to be typical Romeo and Juliet, but with happier ending, but Marco and Sena... It confused her.

"I understand that Sena – chan was a manager for Deimon Devilbats..." She slowly forced out. "But I still don't understand when Marco – san begin to chase after her. "

Sky blue eyed blinked. "Oh, that...?" Marco trailed off. "In America. "

Kagome blinked, stunned. "Huh? You chased her off to America, and then you chased after her?"

Marco choked. "Definitely _not!"_ He yelped out.

Sena giggled at his horrified expression. "You misunderstood, Kagome," She managed to day between her laughing fit. "After the Christmas Bowl, my family had to relocate in USA, due to my father's job. We moved, and then there was a World Youth Tournament in American Football. The Team Japan also participated – and that was how we met again."

She leaned back into Marco's embrace. "After they won, Marco and Shin had to go back in Japan, while I stayed in America, to finish the school."

While she narrated, the two men sobered at the memories of them being separated. "However, this year, we came back to Japan. Coincidentally, Hiruma-san and Mamo – nee prepared a get – together for Team Japan and of course, I came to see my old team mates and rivals. However, they didn't know I was a girl..." She sweatdropped at the memory. "Well, Hiruma-san did, and my boyfriends did, too..."

"I still can't believe that both monkey and idiot proposed to you..." Marco growled out.

"Don't forget the Huh – brothers and Kaitani," Shin added darkly.

* * *

"Monkey? Idiot?"Kagome's was becoming dizzy with all the information she received. It seemed that Sena had even more suitors than she did!

"Guys..." Sena pleaded, embarrassed. "The monkey is Raimon Tarou – Monta, and the idiot is Natsuhiko Taki," She explained to the dazed Kagome sheepishly. "Hiruma-san gave them their nicknames and well, they stayed. "

"And what then?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Bloodhunt," Marco answered grimly. "We _refuse_ those trashes claiming our girl!" He growled out, a steely gleam flashing in his eyes.

Sena sighed. "Marco... You spend too much time with Agon – niisan," She eyed him, defeated.

"Oops... Sorry, Sena – kun," Marco answered her sheepishly.

Sena shook her head at his antics, amused. "What happened was," She turned to stunned Kagome, "That my boyfriends began to chase after... well, my suitors. I haven't seen Hiruma – nii laughing so hard since... ever. " Her two boyfiends had the grace to blush. "It was a total mayhem. If Hiruma-san and Agon – niisan hadn't corralled them in..." Sena shook her head in fond exasperation.

"Would be a total bloodbath." Shin nodded an affirmative nod, as he finished her sentence.

"Hell, yeah," Marco sighed. "It's just a shame we had so many linemen here... Kurita-hammer... _Scary_." He shuddered. Shin looked faintly sick. "Yeah. Yamato and Akaba were lucky bastards, getting Gaou. Agon got down Taka, and Kakei had to be held down by Takami and Sakuraba."

Kagome eyed the duo incredulously. She had seen Gaou, and those two said that Kurita was _scarier_ than him? "Uh... Why is that... Kurita-hammer so scary?" She asked, confused.

"Want to be buried under 250 kilograms?" Shin asked her dryly.

Kagome gulped. Yup, scary, indeed.

However, something was nagging at her...

* * *

"Wait a minute," Kagome said slowly. "You said that... Yamato, Akaba, Taka and Kakei also had to be held down, besided you two?"

Marco nodded. "What can I say," He spoke cheerfully, "Our Sena – chan is rather captivating, isn't she?" He smirked along with Shin. Sena's cheeks were red with embarrassment. "Maarco"« She moaned, mortified.

Kagome's eyes bulged out at Marco's admission. "Don't tell me you..." She turned to Sena –"Are dating them all?" She squeaked out, Marco and Shin wincing at the high sound.

Sena looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I –I won't?" She offered meekly. Kagome was still staring at her, gaping incredulously. Sena sighed, exasperated _. 'Here we go again,'_ , she thought to herself.

 _THAT_ was the reason she didn't have female friends.

* * *

"Yes, I am dating all of them, and I am proud of it!" She grumbled out annoyed, as she put the bouquet into the vase she had prepared for the occasion. "I love them, why wouldn't I date them?"

"But – But - !2 Kagome spluttered out helplessly. "So many guys? Have you no shame?" Her voice became shrill.

"We all know about each other," Shin interrupted her. "When we found out that Sena is actually a female,we all wanted to date her. We also agreed that we'd rather to share Sena than not date her at all."

"Besides," Marco continued "We've known each other since high school. We respect Sena, not only as a girl, but as a person.. She had gone through hell and high water to prove she was worthy of her title. She had to train more than anyone else, to become the pillar ot Team Japan." His voice gained a steely undertone.

"Marco, please..." Sena pleaded with him.

Marco only hugged the embarrassed girl. "Sshh, Sena – chan. Don't worry. I've become fed up with listening to the guys' whining about how people treat you when they find out that you are dating more than one of us." He growled out protectively, Shin nodding at his words.

Sena blinked. "But Marco... I don't care about those people. I have you, guys, and that's enough, don't you see?"

Sky blue eyes softened at Sena's plea as Marco stared at the petite girl in her embrace. Truly, Sena was one in a million. And Marco felt honored that he was one of those Sena cared for more than her life itself. "I know, love," He murmured to her, his voice gentle. "Just, let me rant a little bit more?"Sena sighed, but nodded her assent under his hopeful gaze.

Marco looked back at the brown-eyed girl. "You've heard about Team Japan's victory over the Pentagram, right?" Kagome nodded, confused. "But what does it have to do with her?" She pointed at Sena.

"Everything." Marco smiled a mirthless smirk. "Without her, Deimon wouldn't have won all the matches the had. Without her, Team Japan, as we know it, wouldn't have been built. Without her, Shin wouldn't have evolved his _Spear Tackle_ into _Trident Tackle._ Without her, Kakei wouldn't have found his path back to the true meaning of football. Without her, I or Akaba wouldn't have reached across our abilities to achieve the impossible. Without her, Taka wouldn't have had his rival. Without her, Yamato's dream about conquering the strongest of America, would have been only that - a dream."

"And without all of you," Sena said softly, "I would have been a scareld little girl still, terrified of smalles t pain unable to reach for my dreams, unable to bet my all for something I believe in." She smiled at her stunned boyfriends softly. "And I am thanking Kami every day that he allows me to be with you all."

* * *

Kagome was silent. She was speechless at the passion in Marco's voice, as he defended their relationship with Sena. They truly thought that they belonged together, no matter how... inconvenient the relationship may seem to be. But really, six guys sharing one girl? Mentally, Kagome's mind boggled. Even in youkai societies that would seem preposterous. It was simply too complicated to work. But seeing Shina dn Marco with Sena and not minding having to share her one bit, even with so many of them – Kagome could easily believe Sena's claim of having six boyfriends now – she could only wish that someday, she. Kagome would find such an unconditional love the three of them shared.

Sena chuckled. "Well, shall we go?" She inquired. Shin nodded, snatching her away from Marco, making him yelp with indignation. "Hey!" He called out, mock – affronted.

"Slowpoke." One word from Shin's mouth practically froze the teen, while Shin hauled Sena into fireman carry and strode to the door.

Kagome watched how Marco wordlessly moved his jaw, in an attempt to formulate appropriate response.

Only when the door slammed shut behind the pair, Marco got his wits back.

"HEY! I AIN'T NO SLOWPOKE, I'D SAY!"

* * *

Sena winced at Marco's loud... response. "Shin... Was that really necessary?" She asked the smirking man who still carried her. Shin snorted. "Necessary, no. Useful, yes. And, Sena..." He let her down, looking into her eyes seriously. "Call me Seijuro, please."

His heart thumped loudly as she smiled at him, her cheeks flushed. »Okay... Seijuro-kun.«

The moment was interrupted when Marco joined them, huffing. Blue eyes looked at the stoic linebacker with irritation. "You are a bastard, Shin." Marco growled out, glaring.

"My parents were married." Shin returned the jibe, making Marco choke, and Sena giggle.

Shin smirked slightly, as he squeezed Sena's hand lightly. This... would be their little secret.

**_/The End/Owari/_ **

 


End file.
